It Started With a Letter
by AliKame
Summary: When 17 year old Olivia is assigned to write to a soldier will it ultimately change her life forever? Secrets of her mother challenge her as well as dealing with her ex.
1. Chapter One

Hey Guys! Some of you may Recognize this story from the Watt-pad! DarlingMariska was My old account and I had created a story that everyone seemed to love back in 2015. I was a lot younger and couldn't keep up with the story, so I decided that I would Re-Write it!It was always a plot that I had in my head so Decided to write it. With me being so young when I started it, I had a lot going on, like moving to live with my grandmother, and schooling, a lot got in the way to the point that I stopped writing and using this app. Now, I felt as though I could write a newer updated version of the book some seemed to love! Without further ado, here are out two favorite Detectives..

___________________________

( Olivia's POV )

Today was going by excruciatingly slow. The Teachers were all pretty much lecturing about the same thing but obviously for different subjects. As of now, I was stuck listening to Miss Yager about how to divide this fraction even though we learned how to do that in 6th grade. I just wanted to go home, lay in bed with some pajamas on. throw on reruns of " I love Lucy!" and drown out the entire world.

Finally the bell rung me out of my day dream and boredom, thank god. Collecting my items, I throw them all into my bag and head out into the hallway so set my adventure of to my English class, my last class of the day. Which meant I was an hour away from my sweet sweet bed.

" Hey Case." I said running into her once I walked out the door. Casey and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. We ended up meeting at the park near the house when we were about 5 years old, and ever since we found out we would be going to the same school, we've been attached at the hip ever since.

" Hey Liv, Also did you hear about what we're apparently doing in English Class?" She said, turning to look at me with a bit of excitement in her eyes.

" Well, Considering it looks like you want to all but dash to the classroom, I'm going to go ahead and guess that there is no big surprise test." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes, " Apparently we are going to be assigned to people in the military to become pen pals with. Doesn't that sound fun?" She exclaimed excitingly.

I raise my eyebrows, " Writing to the Military? Doesn't that seem a little weird to you? Writing to a person that you don't even know? For all you know they could be a giant creep." I rolled my eyes.

" Oh stop being such a Debbie downer Olivia, For all you know this could be really fun. I mean, you could very well end up falling for said soldier.." She trailed off, while I swung my hand at her as she laughed while dodging my attack.

Both her and I laughing we continue walking towards our English class. When we arrive her and I both take our seats in the way back away where our other two friends, Melinda and Alex are waiting. Just like with Casey, I have know Alex for almost as long as Casey, Once the school year started there was a new girl, Alexandra, and Casey and I knew we had to Snag her before anyone else could take the blonde beauty. As for Melinda we didn't end up meeting her until Junior High, But we love her all the same.

"Alright Class!" Mrs. Coleman exclaimed making all her students give her their undivided attention. " Today I will be Assigning you each a person from the Military to write letters to. Becoming a Penpal in a way. If after this one letter you decide that you want to continue writing letters, that's fine with me, However this first letter will count as your grade, I will not be reading any of them, But I will be sending them off for the first time. I want you guy's to spend the rest of the period writing the letter. I have assigned all of you one soldier already, once I hand them out, get started immediately."

Some student's groaned, where as some students looked really excited, Casey and Alex being two of them.

As the teacher was handing out the names to the student's I turned towards the girls, " How are you guy's at all, not weirded out by this? What am I supposed to share by deepest and inner most thoughts to them?" I say groaning.

"This isn't therapy, Liv." Melinda laughed, " For all I care you can pretend to be an entirely different person." She had a point.

" I don't know, I'm actually pretty excited. I've always wanted to do something like this." Alex stated, already pulling out her pencil case.

As the teacher continued handing out the names, Melinda ended up having to write to some guy named Odafin Tutuola, Alex, A guy named John Munch, Casey a guy named Chester Lake, As for me, apparently his name was Elliot Stabler. She left us, to go about our letters, I for one, had no idea how to even start this.. Perfect. Just Perfect. Alright, well, lets just give this a shot..

Dear Elliot Stabler,

So, I am supposed to be writing a letter to you for my English assignment. It doesn't have to be a long termed thing, apparently you don't even need to respond, so feel lucky. In all honesty I have no idea what to write. I guess I'll start off with the basics when meeting someone new? My names Olivia Benson. I'm currently 17 years old, turn 18 in a month. I am a senior in High-school. My favorite color is Green. I like scary movies, or love, I don't know which one to label yet, for now, I'll call it an unhealthy obsession. Uhm, I have no pets, never had one, except for that one time my friend Casey found a stray cat in the street. It slept in my closet for 3 days until my mom found out. I had name her grinchy. As for anything else, there really isn't much about me. I hope this letter didn't bore you to much. Have a nice rest of your day soldier.

\- O. B

Once I finished the letter I folded it up and sealed it in the envelope Mrs, Coleman had given us. Once I was finished, the bell ended up ringing dismissing the class.

" So, is anyone else really hoping that they write back?" Casey stayed as we all started walking out the class. All of us Nodded, and secretly, I really wished that this person did.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

( Elliot's POV )

  
  


The water barreling down my back was slowly relaxing my back muscles after a long day of training. I was definitely looking forward for a little relaxing time on my cot, as well as check to see if I got any letters from my little sister Cassie, the letters however have recently been few and far between since she recently discovered that she could email me and get a response a lot faster.

  
  


" Hey Stabler, you drowning in there?! Hurry up man, your mail is here and I have mud in places in definitely should NOT be." I heard my roommate and best friend yell Walking out, I walk over to my dresser and grab out a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain Black T-shirt.

  
  


"Thank god you're finally out. I tossed your mail on your desk. I'm gonna hope in the shower real quick. be right out." Fin said as he grabbed a set of clothing and his towel walking to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

  
  


Nodding my head as he left I turned and went to go and sit at my desk. Grabbing the stack of mail that Fin had laid on my Laptop. Like I thought, the first letter was from Cassie, the second was from my mother which is odd considering she rarely ever sent me a letter unless Cassie or one of my brothers convinced her to. There were a couple random ads, but the last letter sparked my interest. It was sent from Greenville High, which was odd all on it's own considering I graduated from that High school. I decide to set it aside and wait for fin to come out to see if he happened to get mail from there as well considering he went to the same school as me.from behind the bathroom door. I cringe at the mud comment. Today we had to run a couple laps and then go through some mud courses. believe me when I say diving through mud a couple times will definitely end up in some weird places.

  
  


"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec!" I yelled back. I finish rinsing out my hair that I had just finished washing and hop out wrapping a towel around my waste having forgot to actually bring in any clothes with me on the rush to get all the mud off.

  
  


Walking out, I walk over to my dresser and grab out a pair of grey sweat pants and a plain Black T-shirt.

  
  


"Thank god you're finally out. I tossed your mail on your desk. I'm gonna hope in the shower real quick. be right out." Fin said as he grabbed a set of clothing and his towel walking to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

  
  


Nodding my head as he left I turned and went to go and sit at my desk. Grabbing the stack of mail that Fin had laid on my Laptop. Like I thought, the first letter was from Cassie, the second was from my mother which is odd considering she rarely ever sent me a letter unless Cassie or one of my brothers convinced her to. There were a couple random ads, but the last letter sparked my interest. It was sent from Greenville High, which was odd all on it's own considering I graduated from that High school. I decide to set it aside and wait for fin to come out to see if he happened to get mail from there as well considering he went to the same school as me.

  
  


The letter from Cassie basically consisted of her telling me all about how she has to deal with my mothers daily dramatics. Apparently, she went through an episode where she wanted bright pink hair. That sounded more terrifying then hearing Cassie y'all about her crush on this boy in her class.

  
  


I figured I'd wait to open my moms letter, she's sent me three since being here and I've not opened one yet. It's not that I was being petty or anything, I genuinely just, would rather not read what's on it. I glanced back down to my desk where the letter from Greenville High lay, I was itching to open it. Deciding I could talk to Fin about it once he got out, I picked up the letter and opened it. It was apparently a letter written in neat handwriting, after glancing at it for a minute I decided to read it...

  
  


Dear Elliot Stabler,

  
  


So, I am supposed to be writing a letter to you for my English assignment. It doesn't have to be a long termed thing, apparently you don't even need to respond, so feel lucky. In all honesty I have no idea what to write. I guess I'll start off with the basics when meeting someone new? My names Olivia Benson. I'm currently 17 years old, turn 18 in a month. I am a senior in High-school. My favorite color is Green. I like scary movies, or love, I don't know which one to label yet, for now, I'll call it an unhealthy obsession. Uhm, I have no pets, never had one, except for that one time my friend Casey found a stray cat in the street. It slept in my closet for 3 days until my mom found out. I had name her grinchy. As for anything else, there really isn't much about me. I hope this letter didn't bore you to much. Have a nice rest of your day soldier.

  
  


\- O. B

  
  


Once I finished reading the letter I grinned. Olivia was a pretty name. Since when did they make it an assignment to write to a complete stranger? Not that I minded at this point I was only 2 years older then her.

  
  


For some reason I felt this need in me to get to know this girl. Questioning if I should pull out a piece of paper and respond right now, or wait until Fin came out, I had little time to figure it out when I heard the bathroom door opening.

  
  


"God that was a very much needed shower." Fin said, grinning as he flopped down on his bed. " I am so tired." He flipped around, " Oh, by the way, did you get a letter from Greenville high too? I haven't opened it yet, honestly kind of scared of what it could be."

  
  


I nodded, " Yeah, I actually just read mines. Apparently it's for an English assignment, they have to write us a letter for a grade and we can choose to continue it or stop."

  
  


"Oh shit. Then I better get to reading now shall I. God I hope I didn't get a guy." Fin groaned. I laughed at the pained and scared expression on his face.

  
  


I turned back around in my chair deciding that I would right back to Olivia. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen I start my letter..

  
  


Dear Olivia,

  
  


For starters may I mention the name Olivia is Beautiful. I guess I could take the time out of my long and busy day to respond. Haha, I'm kidding. I guess it's only fair that I answer those questions as well? As you already my name is Elliot Stabler, I am 20 years old. I actually Graduated from the same high school that you are currently attending. My favorite color is Blue. I can enjoy a good scary movie, but the second there are dolls or clowns in the picture, I'm gone in the other direction. I have a dog at home named Prancer, he's a German Shepherd he's an old boy, but my son all the same. That's funny, I actually had almost the same incident only I kept the cat in my closet for a week and a half and apparently she was pregnant, because one morning I woke to her yelling in pain and out popped some pretty ugly babies. It was quite traumatizing. I'm actually really glad you wrote to me. I don't really have much friends outside of the ones I have here. My three buddies actually joined with me. I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know you more. My sister Cassie actually writes to me a lot, but since I just recently replaced my Laptop I have an email available? It'd be faster then waiting a week to receive a letter. If your up to it, feel free to email me? Hope to hear from you soon.

  
  


-E.S

P.S: My email is ( e.jstabler@gmail.com )

  
  


Finishing up the letter, I find an envelope and put down the schools address. In the morning I'll take it down to the posting station. I shut my computer off and lay down in my cot, slowly drifting off thinking about my mystery girl. It was only a letter, but I felt that it could definitely amount to something more

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

( Olivia's POV )

  
  


Casey, Alex, Melinda and I all share the same ride, meaning Alex drives basically all of us home. I was still in the works of saving up to buy a car. I had a part time job at a cafe, and let me tell you, it sucks. Not the working of course, but the cafe is a resting spot for almost every single head count at my school. So It got pretty awkward at times when I had to waitress to people that I've not liked since 3rd grade.

  
  


Pulling into the street that I lived on I internally groaned. My mom's car was in the driveway. I thought she worked until later, but apparently was home early.

  
  


" I thought she had a late class that she had to attend?" Casey asked, popping her head in between the two front seats, looking at me.

  
  


" Yeah, I thought so too. I seriously don't feel like dealing with her bullshit today. I am so tired and unbelievably have so much homework that I think the teachers are actually trying to kill me."

  
  


All the girls groaned. " I know what you mean, I have homework in every single class. I have to go to this family thing later to so I am going to have to be that nerd to bring her homework with her." Melinda whined.

  
  


I laughed at them, " Well, at least i'm not the only one suffering."

  
  


We pulled up to the house and I mentally prepared myself for whatever mood Serena Benson would be in today. I lean over and Kiss Alex's cheek. " Thanks for the ride Lex. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

  
  


I get out the car and watch as Alex drives away. I slump a little bit as I walk up the front porch to my house, pulling my house keys out from my bag, I unlock the door entering the almost completely silent house. Only noise to be heard, what her mother's soft snoring coming from the couch. She must have passed out when she came home. I'm hoping she didn't miss the meeting she was supposed to attend and that it got pushed back.

  
  


I walk into the kitchen opening the fridge to grab a water bottle and look for any snack that I could possibly munch on. Settling on a piece of string cheese I grudgingly head up the stairs to my bedroom.

  
  


I through my thing's on to the bed once I enter my room including myself, completely worn out from the day. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, honestly for no true reason either, I just couldn't sleep.

  
  


Hearing my phone beep, I pull it out of my bag seeing who texted me.

  
  


Casey: Is the she devil awake?

  
  


I laugh at the fact that it was indeed Casey who texted me. Whenever my mom unexpectedly was home when she wasn't supposed to be, Casey would always drop a text right after I got home to make sure everything was okay, Same for Alex, except she would drop a text at night.

  
  


Me: Yeah, she's sleeping. ttyl, lots of hmwrk. Byee

  
  


I set my phone onto the nightstand and pull out my binder for my classes. Opening the first section, It was my English subject, I had to write an essay about the first couple chapters of the book 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austin. With the subject of English, the letter to that subject wafted into my mind. I wonder if he wrote back, or if he laughed at the letter and through it away. Our teacher had said that if they wrote back it would get sent to the school, but she'd re send it to our address. Remembering that it had actually been a couple days since either one of them had checked the mail. I jolt up and make a bee line to the front door.

  
  


I reach the mailbox in record timing, and pull out a giant stack of mail, almost all of it would definitely be moms.

  
  


Sifting through the mail while I was still outside, I had a couple pieces of mail, One was for a college that was writing to most likely every graduating student. I had one from the Police Academy that I wanted to attend to next summer, seeing that I got really excited yet nervous at the same time wanting to know what the envelope held inside of it, Until I noticed the last letter.

  
  


He wrote back.

  
  


Smiling, I ran inside the house closing and locking the door on the way, I run up the steps eager to se what Elliot had written back to her. She felt a bit foolish for being this excited about a person she didn't even know.

  
  


Opening the letter, she began to read..

  
  


Dear Olivia,

  
  


For starters may I mention the name Olivia is Beautiful. I guess I could take the time out of my long and busy day to respond. Haha, I'm kidding. I guess it's only fair that I answer those questions as well? As you already my name is Elliot Stabler, I am 20 years old. I actually Graduated from the same high school that you are currently attending. My favorite color is Blue. I can enjoy a good scary movie, but the second there are dolls or clowns in the picture, I'm gone in the other direction. I have a dog at home named Prancer, he's a German Shepherd he's an old boy, but my son all the same. That's funny, I actually had almost the same incident only I kept the cat in my closet for a week and a half and apparently she was pregnant, because one morning I woke to her yelling in pain and out popped some pretty ugly babies. It was quite traumatizing. I'm actually really glad you wrote to me. I don't really have much friends outside of the ones I have here. My three buddies actually joined with me. I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know you more. My sister Cassie actually writes to me a lot, but since I just recently replaced my Laptop I have an email available? It'd be faster then waiting a week to receive a letter. If your up to it, feel free to email me? Hope to hear from you soon.

  
  


-E.S

  
  


S: My email is ( e.jstabler@gmail.com )

  
  


I didn't notice that I started grinning during reading his letter. Once I finished, I instantly pulled my laptop from out of my nightstand table powering up to email him back. While the computer was rebooting I whipped my phone back out messaging the girls through our group chat

  
  


Me: Guess who wrote me back!

  
  


Casey: No way, Your soldier! I completely forgot to check the mail to see if I have any!

  
  


Melinda: Damn, for someone who wasn't all to excited to write the letter sems pretty happy that they wrote back

  
  


Me: Yeah yeah lol

  
  


I glance at my computer noting that it was on, I quickly open up my email typing his in.

  
  


____________________

  
  


To: e.jstabler@gmail.com

  
  


Subject : The letter

  
  


Elliot, 

Didn't you know that it's not smart to give you email out to random strangers. Tsk Tsk. that's crazy, small world we live in. Maybe I knew you? I'm pretty sure I would remember someone named Stabler. Come on, the scary movies with dolls and clown are the best ones. You have a dog named Prancer?! That's really funny. Why was he named after one of Santa's reindeer's? Oh boy, I'm glad Grinchy wasn't pregnant, and if she was, she was back on the street before she could deliver all over my clothes. I only have three close friends, Casey, Alex and Melinda, Other then that I don't really talk to much people. I like to keep to myself haha. I'm actually really glad you wrote back. I feel as though this could bloom into a pretty amazing friendship.. Is that weird for me to say? Oye, sorry. Well, you have my email now so I hope that I don't have to wait a week to get another response..Slacker..

  
  


-O.B

  
  


P.S Does that mean you still live in town when you're home? Just a random question

  
  


_________________________

  
  


I sent the email, and for some reason hoped he would respond instantly. Realizing I was just staring at my email page I scoot my laptop over and grab my homework binder to actually try and accomplish some thing's today. I had my English assigned, A math worksheet that I had finished half while still in class, and a History Workbook Sheet.

  
  


About an hour later, my laptop pinged notifying me that I had an email. I got way more excited than I needed to be. I instantly opened the letter and began to read.

  
  


________________________

  
  


To: o.mbenson@gmail.com

  
  


Subject: re The letter

  
  


Olivia, 

Actually your right, how am I to know, with you being a horror freak, won't track me down and chop me up in my sleep! Haha, we named him Prancer because we got him on Christmas and that name seemed to fit him. I could ask you the same thing about the name Grinchy! I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels that way.. I'm really glad that you decided to email me. Yeah I have an apartment about 3 blocks away from my old house, I'll be coming back actually in a month and a half. 

  
  


-E.S

__________________________

  
  


I laughed at the cliche reasoning about naming his dog Prancer. Taking a chance I clicked his Hangout seeing that he was still online and decided that I would respond with an instant message. It wouldn't be that weird right? After the turmoil in my head I decided to throw all cation to the wind and clicked his name

  
  


LivB: I figured instead of typing a long email I'd just IM you haha

  
  


EStab: It's just just make me go through all that work to type you up a pretty email.. only to NOT get one back.

  
  


I actually laughed out loud. Instantly typing back.

  
  


LivB: If that's your idea of pretty..

  
  


EStab: Okay sarcastic haha. Hi. How are you?

  
  


LivB: I'm alright. Pretty tired had a long day at school only to be sent home to do an English Essay, A calculus paper, and 2 pages from my history book.

  
  


EStab: Ouch. That sounds extremely painful. Good luck on that. What does the essay have to be about?

  
  


LivB: The book 'Pride and Prejudice'. It'll be easy, I've read that book countless times, but I still don't feel like writing a page or two about what the entire books about.

  
  


EStab: I think I read it once, but it was in Junior High. My mom liked to make sure that we were at least a little well read. 

  
  


I sighed, well we have that in common. Our parents liked us to be well read. 

  
  


LivB: I can understand that. My mother is a English college professor. I own just about every Thomas Hardy, Jane Austin, and Both Bronte Sisters books. I may have been forced to read it when I was younger, but it became a hobby after a while. I'm currently reading Les Mis. 

  
  


EStab: " Why didn't you tell me there was danger, Why didn't you warn me. Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks."

  
  


LivB: Tess of the D'Urbervilles. That's one of my favorite books. Hey, I have to go start on dinner, If you're still around I'll message you?

  
  


EStab: Ofcourse. If I happen to not be around once you come back, it was very nice talking to you Olivia...I hope we do this more often, and I hope you have a nice rest of your night.

  
  


LivB: You as well.. Bye

  
  


EStab: Bye Bye

  
  


( EStab has logged off ) 

  
  


I close my computer and smile. I shook my head a bit and move to get out of bed. I really did want dinner. I was getting pretty hungry. I walk down the steps gently in case mom was still asleep by the couch. To my surprise she wasn't there. I quietly walk over to her room where the door was open ajar and so no one to be found. Finishing descending down the steps I peep through the window and see that her car was gone. Maybe the meeting was moved back a bit. Shrugging I walk to the kitchen and open some cupboards to see what there was that I could make. Seeing some pasta sauce and noodles I decided to make some Spaghetti. I run back upstairs realizing that I had forgotten my phone I grabbed it and dialed up Alex's number. 

  
  


After a couple rings she picked up 

  
  


A: Hey hey, What's up? 

  
  


O: I just got off the computer with my soldier

  
  


Alex squeeled

  
  


A: And how did that go?! How did you get his Email! Oh my gosh! Are you to falling in love!

  
  


I rolled my eyes

  
  


O: You think after every little thing that everyone falls in love Lex. His name is Elliot and he is actually really funny and sweet. So far I've learned that he lives in an apartment out here and is coming back in 2 and a half months. Has a younger sister names Cassie, and his favorite color is blue. Oh yeah and his mother is a literary freak as well. 

  
  


A: It's totally meant to be.

  
  


O: Oh whatever Lex *laughs* How about your soldier? Have they written you back yet?

  
  


A: Yes I actually wrote back yesterday and sent it out today. I totally spaced out on the fact that we can email each other. He actually is really sweet, His name is john and He has a really funny personality. 

  
  


O: Someones crushhing 

  
  


I singsonged the last part. 

  
  


A: Oh shut up, hey I have to go dinners ready. Byyyyye

  
  


O; Byee

  
  


I hung the phone up and continued stirring up the noodles. I couldn't seem to get my mind off of Elliot. For some reason I felt the need to message him right now. I knew that he was probably;y busy. Plus my laptop needed to be charged so I could't bring it down here. 

  
  


Turning the stove off I grabbed a bowl and fork putting a big spoonful inside, grabbed a water bottle and headed back upstairs to my room. I knew that I couldn't hop back on to the computer right now since I still have a lot of homework that I needed to do since it was already 8 pm. I usually went to bed at around 10, 10:30 ish, I still had three assignments and a shower that I had to do

  
  


Finally 2 hours later I was complete finished. I through all my papers and books into my book bag and through it next to my shoes by my door. I walked over to my dresser grabbing out a pair of light blue sleep shorts and a tank top to wear once I got out of the shower. This was a very much needed shower. My back was aching from sitting up for so long. Plus, I really really wanted to actually get a good nights rest for once in my life.

  
  


Once I got out of the best shower ever, I plugged in my phone and laid it down on my nightstand. Turning out the light and pulling the covers up to my shoulder I slowly drifted off to sleep with a certain soldier on my mind.

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

( Elliot's POV )

  
  


I didn't end up hearing from Olivia last night. I decided that once I got back from training that I would check my email and drop her a message. i couldn't get her off my mind last night. Something about her just drew me to her.

  
  


After I got out of my morning shower, I threw on some shoes and headed on down to the cafeteria where John and Fin were eating there breakfast. I made a detour and grabbed me some as well then walked on over to where they were sitting.

  
  


" Hey Elliot, get this, Fin is actually starting to flirt with the girl that wrote to him." John laughed.

  
  


Fin grumbled and threw a wadded up napkin at him.

  
  


" Oh come on, leave hi alone. It happens sometimes."

  
  


Both Fin and John turned to look at me as I looked down and started eating my breakfast.

  
  


"Elliot Stabler is there something you aren't telling us?" John exclaimed turning to look at me.

  
  


" It's nothing. Well.. It's not much right now. Her name is Olivia, she goes to Greenville High, She turns 18 next month. She has a really spunky attitude. I can really see something possibly happening."

  
  


" Wow. I never thought I'd hear ya say that after the whole Kathy issue." Fin said, peeling his banana.

  
  


I sighed and looked down, " Things with Kathy was stressful. Always had been. The final straw was when she told me she was pregnant and tried to convince me it was mines. I knew for a fact that it wasn't and she came clean when I enlisted."

  
  


John and Fin both frowned a bit remembering what that had done to me. It definitely was a heart breaker. Granted I knew that things between Kathy and I would have never worked out. We both had different views on things and both had different plans for our future.

  
  


" Anyways it's in the past. This one's different though. I was messaging her all last about nothing in particular but it felt as though I'd know her forever." I told the guys truthfully.

  
  


"Well I'm happy for ya man." Fin said, clapping me on the shoulder. "You ready for break coming soon?"

  
  


"God yes, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, see my dog. ." I really did miss Prancer. He was the only one by my side through a lot of things. its the truth when people say their dogs are their best friends.

  
  


I missed my two brothers and little sister a lot. They kind of just went on with their lives, my brothers I mean, I only hear from them through Cassie, or when I come home. Cassie writes me letters, and just currently started writing me emails every week. My mom and dad, that's a completely different story that doesn't need to be discussed yet. It's to long of a story really.

  
  


" Hey, I'm going to go relax in the room if you guy's need me." I grab my breakfast tray and make my way back towards my room, dumping the tray in the bin on my way out the cafeteria. Once in my room, I walk towards my desk sitting down in my soft black computer chair, starting up my laptop and leaning back waiting for it to load.

  
  


Once it loaded I instantly opened up my email to see that I did in fact have an Email from Olivia

  
  


LivB: Hey, morning, I wont be able to message you until 3pm when I come home, Sadly, unlike you I still have school. Hope they don't work you to hard. ttyl

  
  


I glance at my clock to see that she won't be online for about another 3 hours. Throwing on some jeans and a sweatshirt I run out the door to go and look for the guys to see if they wanted to go play some football. It's something I can have fun doing to make time go by faster until I could message Olivia. Wow, that sounded really lame in my head. Why was I so invested in her, I barely new her, I really wanted to get to know her though, learn more about her. I think that's what I am going to try and get her to talk about tonight, almost like 20 questions I guess you can say.

  
  


After the guys and I played a couple games of football, even a couple of other guys joining in, I headed back to my room to see if Olivia was home and online. It's said that I was already counting down the time to message her even though we barely met.

  
  


I opened my laptop and saw that I indeed had two messages sent from an hour ago from her. Shit.

  
  


LivB: I am home from school and I swear to god it has been the worst day ever. I hope your morning has been good to you. I can't wait to be rid of this hell hole and away from everyone.

  
  


LivB: Sorry about the whining haha. Hope you're having a good day, message me when you can.

  
  


I quickly checked to see if she was still online and sure enough she was, so I started replying as fast as my hands could type

  
  


EStab: Hey! I'm sorry for the really late response, the guys and I went and played some ball. I'm sorry that you've had a bad day, what happened if you don't mind me asking? Don't worry, I don't mind the whining..

  
  


LivB: Hey, that's good, I'm glad you had a good day. Just thing's with my mom and the students at my school, granted, I don't normally care what people think, it's just sometimes thing's hit a little to close to home, and it gets to the point where you can't really ignore them any longer.

  
  


Reading that message made me a little upset. How could the kids at her school be mean to her? She sounds like the sweetest things ever and she definitely doesn't sound like the person who deserves any of that treatment.

  
  


EStab: Kids can be assholes, no doubt about that. Hey if you ever want to talk about any of it I'm always here, don't ever feel like you're whining. What'd your mom do to annoy you?

  
  


LivB: Thanks..That means a lot. Uhm my relationship with my mom is actually a long story, to spare you any details, we both just try to avoid each other, it's for the best on some days. Anyways! What do you want to talk about?

  
  


Noting how she changed the subject, I knew that she didn't feel like talking about it anymore. If anyone knew anything about mother issues, it was me. At least I learned that we had that in common.

  
  


EStab: Of course. I actually want to get to know you more. Like where you're from, any siblings, pet peeves dreams ambitions, favorite school subject, your friends , favorite car.

  
  


LivB: You're such a Goober, alright then. I am from here, Brooklyn, New York. I don't have any siblings I am an only child. My biggest pet peeve is when someone chews with their mouth wide open. I want to go to a police academy, which I've already signed up for, just waiting for an actual response and not just some keep training and preparing for a test to see if you'll pass. Favorite school subject is English, and I don't have a favorite car haha. Oops. 

  
  


Okay, call me crazy, but this girl and I are way to alike. Like, not to be cliche or anything but it was almost like fate had told the teacher to pair her with me. How about yourself.

  
  


EStab: Haha I'm the goober? Well I guess as long as I'm your goober, it's okay. I'm from Brooklyn New York as well. I have three siblings, There's my older Brother Adam, and then my second older brother Jacob. I'm pretty sure I've already brought up my younger sister Cassie. My biggest pet peeve would have to be someone interrupting me in the middle of a sentence, but I do have to agree, when people chew with their mouths open it's pretty disturbing. Don't be freaked out, but I actually plan on attending the Police Academy as well. It's always been something I've wanted to do. My father, Joe, he's a cop. I don't have a favorite car either, I just couldn't think of another question! 

  
  


LivB: What's your favorite movie?

  
  


EStab: My favorite movie would probably have to be Top Gun. Hbu?

  
  


LivB: It would have to be Beaches. It's a sweet movie.

  
  


LivB: I have to go, my moms home and, yeah, I'll message you later tonight okay? I'm sorry El. 

  
  


After reading that message I got a little worrisome. Was she not allowed on the computer or something? A million thought's ran through my head about what that possibly could've been about.Also, did she call me El..? I kind of like it.. Looking down at the time on the bottom screen, I see that it's about time for dinner. 

  
  


____________________

  
  


" Hey lover boy, how was you session with Olivia?" Fin asked seeing me walking down the hall.

  
  


I shrugged, " It was going fine, until she had to leave because her mom got home.: I frowned a bit.

  
  


"And you're worried because..? For all you know she probably got grounded from her laptop or something, you never know Elliot, don't jump to conclusions."

  
  


The guys new a bit about why I didn't talk to my mom to much, or my dad, I enlisted as soon as I could, and snatched up an apartment the second I could to escape their wrath. My mother was Bi-Polar and would go from seemingly calm, to throwing me and my brothers in a car to go chase snowflakes almost killing us all. My father was a tough lover kind of person. Everything needed to be perfect when it comes to him. There was to be no crying while around him, nothing that would make you seem less like a man. The only reason I got in here was because he was proud I was doing this with my life. Little did he know it wasn't for him, but strictly for me. 

  
  


I just hoped that this was the one thing about Olivia and I that wasn't the same. I would hate to have to know that she has those kind of issues with her parents. 

  
  


Finally answering Fin, " Yeah you're probably right. Hey, how are you and your pen pal? What was her name again??" 

  
  


" Her names Casey, and I actually just found out early that shes best friends with your girl, how crazy is that?" 

  
  


I stopped, " Are you serious?"

  
  


Fin nodded. " That's what I said. Small world right?"

  
  


Rubbing the back of my head, I nodded, continuing to walk down the hall with him. " Very small indeed..."

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

" Olivia!" I heard my mom scream, as she slammed through the front door, yelling my name loudly. Great, she was in a bad mood. Turning back towards the computer, I quickly type

  
  


LivB: I have to go, my moms home and, yeah, I'll message you later tonight okay? I'm sorry El.

  
  


Closing my laptop, I go ahead and start heading downstairs, hearing a crash in the kitchen, seeing the remnants of a liqueur bottle all over the floor, flooding the kitchen tiles.

  
  


"Yes mom?" I respond, tentatively walking into the kitchen entrance.

  
  


She spun around in her drunken state, glaring at me once she saw me, " I thought I told you to clean this kitchen! It's absolutely disgusting in here, what are you, a pig?" She screamed.

  
  


Taking a chance, I responded back to her. " I did clean the kitchen." I responded with a snappy tone.

  
  


Before I knew it, I was knocked back from the force of the harsh slap that landed on my face, tears springing to my eyes instantly I narrowed my eyes.

  
  


" Oh don't look at me like that. You know you deserved that, you don't speak to your mother like that." She took a sip of the vodka that was in her hand, before chucking the bottle at me, hitting me directly in me stomach, her drawing in close wrapping her hand in my hair, tugging my head down a bit, " I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day, do you understand me?" She hissed.

  
  


I nodded, and waited for her to release my hair. When she did I fell to the floor and went to get up when an unexpected kick hit my abdomen causing me to double over, another one hitting the same spot causing me to writhe as she repeated the action a couple times, until she lost interest, and walked upstairs to where her room lay, slamming the door once inside.

  
  


I slumped hearing the door close and lay, curled up in a ball on the kitchen tile, softly crying to myself, unable to move, not risking any type of movement that would cause sharp pains.

  
  


After a couple minutes of laying there, squinting as I got up from the pain in my ribs, I hold them, as I limp my way back up the stairs to my bedroom. Once in my room, I head into the bathroom and look in the mirror only to see that with the harsh slap, she had busted my lip and left quite a bruise on the side of my face. Lifting my shirt, I also saw that there was a big bruise forming on both my lower abdomen and my ribs.

  
  


Sighing, I turn on the faucet in my bath, making sure that the water is the hottest it can be, I grab a bottle of bubble bath and pore some in, as well as lighting a few candles. I limp my way back into the bedroom and open my laptop, seeing that I had a couple missed messages from Elliot,

  
  


EStab: Hey Liv, You there? ( 1 hour and 22 Minutes ago )

  
  


EStab: Sorry if I'm bugging you at all, just want to know if you're okay. ( 43 Minutes ago )

  
  


EStab: I'm going to hit the hay soon. I hope you're doing alright and I hope that you sleep well. I really did enjoy our talk earlier Olivia. Sweet dreams, and message me tomorrow?

  
  


Smiling a bit, I close my laptop, figuring I'll just respond in the morning. I grab my I pod and earbuds, and head back into the bathroom to shut the water off all the while getting in, wishing for the hot water to soothe my aching muscles. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


____________________________

  
  


The next morning I woke up to my ribs killing me making it hard to breathe in and out comfortably. I sneak a peak of the time on my phone to see that the time was 10:24 and I had 2 missed calls from Alex, 6 calls from Casey, 1 call from Melinda and a couple text messages from each of them. Jesus, why are they blowing up my phone? Double checking to make sure that it was indeed Saturday and not a school day, I shake my head wondering what the hell they need me for.

  
  


I open up my laptop to see that I had a couple messages from Elliot, now those I was surprised to see. Usually when he responds last and I don't, he will wait for me to reply. I pull up my email, and read what he sent

  
  


EStab: Good morning beautiful didn't hear from you last night, hope everything's alright?

  
  


EStab: So, I was wondering if there was any possibility you'd like to maybe talk on the phone? That is if you have a cell phone or if you'd even want to let me have it

  
  


EStab: Haha, now who's the one rambling? I'm sorry, I'm sure you're still sleeping, message me when you wake if you'd like, sleep time beautiful.

  
  


I smiled seeing that he had called me beautiful not even knowing what I looked like. I decided that I would message him back first real quick.

  
  


LivB: Yes, everything's alright. I fell asleep last night. Yeah of course you can text me, my number is 555-707-6283. Also, how do you know I'm beautiful? For all you know I could look like a weird alien hybrid.

  
  


After responding I pushed myself out of my warm comfy bed, my muscles groaning in discomfort. I grabbed my phone and decided I'd call Casey back first. After a couple rings, she answered yelling out me name.

  
  


O: Jeez case, throw out my ear drum why don't you?

  
  


C: Why haven't you answered any of my text's, I was seriously worried about you!

  
  


O: Why were you worried? Also do you know why Alex and Melinda blew my phone up as well?

  
  


C: So, the guy I've been writing to, is friends with Elliot, and I guess Elliot was out of it last night worried about you since you kind of abruptly left when your mom came home. I mean, I know that you haven't told him anything, but when Fin told me that, I instantly messaged you, and when I didn't hear from you, I thought the worst. Excuse me for being a worried friend.

  
  


O: Wait, did you tell the guy's about anything with my mother?

  
  


I panicked. Not that I was completely ashamed by it or anything, but usually when they found out that my mother was a raging abusive alcoholic because she was raped one night, and the result of it being me. She can't stand to look at me at times and it kills me, but, over the years, I've gotten used to it, or tried to at least. When I was younger I never really understood why my mom always looked so sad when she would look at me. Every birthday was spent by myself with an occasional cupcake that only lasted until I was 6. Don't get me started on the fact that she was never interested in anything I did, or accomplished. Finally, when I was 9 she came home drunker then normal and revealed the dark secret of my being. That killed me when I was younger, and I blamed myself for my mothers pain, though, I knew deep down, that not of that was my fault, there was nothing that I could've possibly done to help, or to make her feel better, except, keep my distance, and make sure to never bug her with anything that had to do with me. Sounds a little harsh, but, it works.

  
  


C: Of course I didn't. That's not my story to tell or even try to explain. Look, he was just worried about you, which, btw, I think is soops cute. Anyways, in all seriousness, are you okay?

  
  


O: Yes Case, I promise I'm fine.

  
  


C: Alright if you say so. Mel, Lex and I were going to head to the mall for a while did you want to tag along?

  
  


I thought about it for a second, and a trip to the mall and out of the house didn't sound that bad. Agreeing to her, we created plans for them to swing by in about an hour so we can all go hang out and grab some lunch. I looked down at my computer and saw that Elliot wasn't online yet, I dropped a quick message letting him know that I was going to go and hang out with the girls and for him to just message me on my cell.

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  


" Fine my ass, that bruise and cut on your fucking face does not look fine." Casey growled, grabbing my chin and turning it. I slapped her hand away rolling my eyes.

  
  


" I am fine, now can we just drop it and go and have fun?"

  
  


Casey looked at me a second longer, sighed and nodded her head. " Yeah, let's go. Lex and Mel are meeting us there."

  
  


" So, what are we doing at the mall? " The only reason I asked that is because the girls and I weren't your normal girls who actually enjoyed shopping, we only went when it was absolutely necessary and had to get clothes for either school, or a special event, and according to my knowledge we needed them for none.

  
  


" Well, Alex has to go shopping for a dress for this ball that her parents are having and apparently one of the guys that's going to be there could be her step into the door for the school she wants. I told her not to stress to much considering, her grades are through the roof and I have no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't accept her, but you know Alex, she's a worry wart."

  
  


Ah, so there was a reasoning. Alex was planning on becoming a district attorney, for all the time that I've known her, that's something she wanted to do. In all honesty, it runs in her family. Her uncle was a judge, her mother parents both work in a law firm, it was only expected for Alex to follow suit.

  
  


" Of course. I'm also guessing that she wanted us all to come mainly because she didn't want to go alone."

  
  


Casey laughed and nodded. Alex was very predictable, but we loved her all the same. I felt a buzz in my lap and checked my phone seeing a number I didn't know. Opening the message, I smiled realizing that it was Elliot.

  
  


E: Hey Beauty, it's Elliot

  
  


O: Again with the calling me beautiful, I could look like Shrek

  
  


I text back grinning.

  
  


"Who are you texting?" Casey asked looking over at me staring at my phone.

  
  


"Oh just Elliot, He asked if he could have my number since I can't always be on my laptop." I shrugged. Casey raised her eyes at me.

  
  


" Yes, I gave him my number, I'm a big girl, if I thought he was a creeper I wouldn't have." I replied looking at her.

  
  


" I wasn't going to say that. You like him, don't you."

  
  


" I mean, he's really sweet, and I do look forward to talking to him everyday, but, I haven't even seen what he looks like yet. Not even saying that what he looks like matters, just saying there are a couple things still that we need to learn about each other." I responded, sighing and slinking down into the seat.

  
  


" Well, from what Fin has told me, Elliot is a hunk, and got out of a high school relationship a couple months ago."

  
  


I sit up instantly intrigued about the fact she knew more about him then I did.

  
  


" Apparently, they were high school sweethearts, been together since freshman year, and after they graduated, Kathy, the ex, fell pregnant and tied convincing Elliot that it was his, but apparently there was no possible way that it was, and when Elliot confronted her about it, she admitted to cheating." Casey replied, disgusted.

  
  


" That's horrible. I don't understand how you can just cheat on someone like that. I mean, if you aren't happy and you don't want to be with that person anymore, just break up, yes, it'll still be painful for the other person, but at least you won't make them suffer wondering why they weren't good enough for you and why you had to leave to find someone else during it." I fumed.

  
  


Casey looked at me sadly knowing about the same incident with me. My ex, Dean, we had been together for almost two years and when I finally told him about the situation with my mother and my conception, he began acting differently, almost disgusted with me, and ended up behind my back sleeping with others because ' He didn't feel comfortable enough to sleep with me'.

  
  


" Yeah well, apparently he's over it now and this is the first time Fin has seen him actually excited about a girl." Casey grinned while telling me the last part.

  
  


I smiled a little bit and looked back at my phone seeing no response yet.

  
  


_____________________

  
  


" Ugh! It's like I either find the right color but bad cut, then good cut but terrible color. I am dead set on getting a royal blue dress for this event." Alex whined.

  
  


I laughed at Alex's struggles.

  
  


" Why don't we just check another store, and if all else fails, we will head to a different mall." Melinda tried reasoning with Alex, knowing it was ultimately pointless considering this was Alex's favorite dress store.

  
  


Alex groaned but ended up agreeing when she realized she was coming close to being out of options.

  
  


We all got up and head out of the store on the search for a different one, but, ended up getting something else in return. I felt Casey shove me a bit causing me to look up only to see Dean walking straight towards us. Oh god please help me.

  
  


" Hey Livie." He smirked, walking with his friends.

  
  


" Dean." I all but snarled.

  
  


" What do you want Dean?" Casey asked, ready to throw a punch if needed.

  
  


" What I can't just say Hi to Olivia? Speaking of, When are you going to give me the chance to talk Olivia? I've been missing you like crazy."

  
  


"You lost that chance to talk to me when you decided to go and sleep with Betty and Sharron." I replied coldly.

  
  


Dean stiffend up a bit and turned around, his friend following and walked away.

  
  


"God what a dick." Melinda snarled.

  
  


All of us agreeing, I felt my phone vibrate seeing that it was Elliot, instantly making me feel better I opened the message

  
  


E: I guess that just means that I need a picture of you ;)

  
  


I smirked at his sad way of flirting.

  
  


O: I guess I could find a way out of my busy schedule modeling with Onions to send you one.

  
  


I laughed a bit sending the message, jogging a bit to go and catch up with the girls, more excited then ever to get a response back.

  
  



	6. Chapter Six

( Elliot's POV )

I laughed a little harder then I probably should have at her text. I highly doubted she was ugly, no matter what she tried to say.

Deciding to take a chance, I messaged her a photo of me.

E: Here, so I don't sound like to much of a creep, here's a photo of me.

Sending it for some reason made me nervous. What if I wasn't attractive enough for her? Not like she seemed like the person who would think that way, you just really never know. I know that Kathy sure did love the way I looked, as well as the fact that she was a cheerleader and I was the football. Completely and utterly cliche.

I knew though that, that relationship would never work out. We fought almost all the time and she was way to possessive and didn't even try to like any of my friends which I didn't think was really fair. I decide that I'd lay down and close my eyes for a bit and wait for the tell tell sound of my phone chirping.

____________________________

( Olivia's POV )

The girls and I had gone into almost 14 stores for Alex's dress, walking into the 15th when my phone chirped. A smile instantly formed on my face knowing that it was a message from Elliot. Unlocking my phone I saw that he had sent me a media photo.

" Is that Lover boy?" Casey sing songed as she made her way over to me to see who I was texting even though she already knew who it was.

" Yeah, it's him. He sent me a photo."

Upon hearing me state that I got sent a photo, Alex and Melinda snapped their heads up and ran towards me looking down at my phone.

" Well are you going to open it or make us die waiting in suspense?!" Alex all but shouted into my ear making me cringe. I laughed, rolling my eyes as I opened the picture, the air in my lungs almost immediately expelling out of my lungs. He had to be the most gorgeous guy that I had ever seen. He had a light tanned skin tone, almost looking as if he spends most of his day walking along the beach getting that kissed by the sun look. He had the brightest set of baby blue and the most dazzling smile.

" Woah.." I started sounding breathless.

"Well poor some frosting on me and stick me in a toaster he's sexy" Casey all but yelled

"You've got to send a picture back!" Alex exclaimed snatching my phone out of my hands and turning towards me while fixing the camera. "Now say cheese."

I smiled, satisfying Alex enough with the picture as she handed me my phone back and walked back towards where her giant stack of dresses were.

O: You are very handsome ;), I guess I owe you one to now?

I sent the text message with the photo attached to the messaged, holding my breath the entire time. I don't know why I was so anxious to send it to him. For reasons I'm not sure. Why should I care what he thinks about my appearance? You know what? I don't. However I really do. Ugh. Well, what's done is done.

___________________________________

(Elliot's POV )

O: You are very Handsome ;) I guess I owe you one to now?

I lost my breath the second that I opened the phone. She was an absolute goddess and definitely NOT Shrek. She had the most beautiful chestnut colored eyes, and the hair that looks softer than a cloud. She had an olive skin color that really tied her entire gorgeousness into one. Shaking myself out of my little trance, I type up a response

E: I seriously had to do a double take. You are drop dead gorgeous.

And how that statement couldn't be any more truer.

O: Whatever you say El. So, what are you up to? Any training today? Or just a relax day? I figure that since you've been texting me most of the day

E: Yeah, today's a rest day, especially since it's drawing up close for us to go home, there's not a whole lot

O: Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Are you excited?

E: Extremely! I can't wait to be able to sleep in my own bed and see me dog. And possibly go on a date with this cute girl that I've recently gotten to know

I smirked a bit over my cheesiness, I had to take the risk

O: Are you sure that pretty girl is going to say yes?

E: Well I'd hope so, but if she didn't want to I wouldn't make her

O: Yeah.. She'd love too.

E: That's great. So what about you! What have you been doing all day?

O: I've been shopping with the girls all day. Alex had to go and search for a dress for her parents ball that they're having so Alex was looking for the perfect dress. Haha, also my friend Casey thinks your drop dead gorgeous. 

I wanted so badly to ask to speak to her on the phone, is that to soon? I mean she did give me her number? Growing some balls, I dial up the number while slipping on a pair of shoes to head outside in case Fin decides to come back into the room while I am still on the phone. 

O- Get to lazy to type? * she giggled*

E- Yes, My fingers were starting to hurt

O- You poor thing. 

E- Yeah well, My fingers need taken care of. 

O- That can be taken a lot of ways * she laughed*

Okay seriously, was this girl real?

E- You have a great sense of humor. No, I just felt like calling you because I wanted to hear your voice. Wow. That sounded a lot less creepy in my head I swear. 

O- Don't worry I won't hold it against you. So, are you in your little cubby? 

E- * I laughed* Cubby? No, I'm currently walking around the campsite, I didn't want to friend Fin to walk in while I was on the phone with you. 

O- Ah okay. Makes sense, Well, I wish I could stay on the phone longer but sadly I have school to attend tomorrow and I still need to shower. I'll message you in the morning?

E- Ofcourse Liv. 

O- Already nicknames? * She chuckles* Alright, Night El..

E- Nice nickname.. Goodnight Liv

_______________________________________

( Olivia's POV )

Once I got off the phone with Elliot I fell backwards onto my bed with the biggest smile on my face. God his voice was amazing, his face was gorgeous and he was just all in all amazing! I couldn't wait for him to come back. I couldn't wait to meet him in person. Hoping that it could definitely blossom into something else, especially since he already wanted to go on a date when he came back. That, I definitely couldn't wait for. 

The slamming of the front door caught my attention and instantly rolled my eyes. I heard thumping of her foot steps from downstairs of her walking up the steps. Instead of coming to bother me she actually left me alone for once and went straight towards her bedroom slamming the door in the process. Thank god, I seriously didn't want her bad attitude ruining my good day, besides the whole Dean ordeal, my day had gone decently well. 

Putting my phone into the charger, I setup my alarm, and placed it on my nightstand and sub com to Mr. Sandman.

_________________________________________

Waking up the next morning to my alarm, I wake up actually in a good mood and not minding the fact that I had to sit through 6 hours of school. Getting read I shoot of my good morning text to Elliot and jog downstairs to grab some breakfast completely skipping out on dinner last night, so my stomach was starting to cramp from not having been fed. Pouring some cereal I hear my mom sulk down the steps. Banging my head a little against the fridge I sigh.I knew it was too good to be true for a good morning. 

" What are you doing awake." Serena slurred. 

Wow. It was 7:15 and she was already piss poor drunk. That's got to be a world record of the earliest drinker. Plus, it's a school day, shouldn't she be working?

" I have school if you've so greatly forgotten. Speaking of which shouldn't you be at work?" I shot back. 

" Watch your tone Olivia Benson."

I roll my eyes " Whatever." Grabbing a granola bar, I breeze past her heading back upstairs to get dressed so I could leave. Casey would be dropping by in about 10 minutes so I had to be quick, Throwing on a pair of leggings and my favorite NYPD sweater, I slip on my combat boots and grab my book bag. Hearing a honk outside from Casey informing me that she was out front I ran past my mom who was pouring herself another drink in the kitchen. Running out the front door I very quickly hop into the passenger seat of Casey's car. 

" Someone is either running from something, or really excited about going t school." Casey stated while raising her eyebrow at me.

" Moms already in the kitchen drunk off her ass." I said buckling up. 

Casey groaned as she stepped on the gas pedal. " Already? This early? God she really is pathetic. Does she not have class today?"

"Either that or she cancelled class today." 

" There would be absolutely no shock there."

Usually on the days that she came home to late drunk, she continued drinking and would end up cancelling the next morning's lectures. If it weren't for her being the best English professor there, she definitely would've gotten fired long ago. 

Pulling into the school, Casey and I parked the car and headed towards where the girls were. 

" Casey, Olivia!" Alex called over making us walk faster. 

" Why are you ushering us over so impatiently?" Casey asked raising her brow.

" Fin told me that they just got word from their directors and they get to leave sooner then they were supposed to! They'll be here in less then a couple days! Didn't Elliot tell you!"

Patting around my jacket I realize I must've left my phone at the house. Dammit. 

" He probably was trying to get a hold of me to let me know, but I left my phone on my nightstand." 

" I'm so excited! Oh my gosh, who knew that and English assignment would help us find someone? I sure as hell didn't." Alex stated excitingly. Her and John had non stop been talking and apparently they had started going out, as well as Melinda and Chester and Fin and Casey, which, if your haven't already pieced together, left all of them wondering why Elliot and I haven't just started going out, and wait for the dates once they got out here. I have a lot of baggage, and everything that happened with dean, him and I needed to sit down and talk about it. I didn't feel like getting attached to another person only for them to discover my dark secret and leave. 

As we headed off to class, I started thinking more about the relationship that Elliot and I had. I wanted to believe that he would be different than everyone else, and he definitely didn't seem like he would steep as low as Dean, then again I didn't think Dean would steep that low either. With that thought running through my head, I had another thought that crossed my mind that I hadn't thought of before. In one of our email conversations, he mentioned that he had problems with his parents, what does he mean by that? I wanted to know so much more about him, and I definitely was excited about the fact that in less then a week, I'd be able to accomplish it in person.


	7. Chapter Seven

(Olivia's POV ) 

  
  


Although I had been having a pretty good day at school, Gym ended up being the class that made it a not so good day. With the bruise and cut on my face being able to put away with makeup, The ones on my ribs and abdomen were still there and still hurt like a son of a bitch. So, it made for the exorcise that needed to be done with my volleyball practice extremely difficult to do. I pushed through, but kept getting sympathetic looks from Casey, Alex and Melinda, who, so joyously, happened to be in the same class with me. Granted, I don't think there is a class where at least one of them isn't in there with me. It was a blessing and a curse really. I was also itching to get home because I really wanted to check my phone. I knew for a fact that Elliot was spamming my phone with messages, my only worry is that I hope I let my sound off, knowing my drunk nosey mother, she'd take it upon herself to go and read through the messages considering I had no password on my phone. I really hoped that it was on silent or that she left to a bar for the remainder of the day. 

  
  


Once my gym class was over, the girls and I all had our last class of the day which was English, and since there was only a Test, it went by really quickly. Our finals were coming up for the end of the school year, so basically this was around the time where if you need last minute extra credit do it now, anything helps. I didn't have much to worry about. I've almost always excelled in school because it's always been my escape. However, a phone call to my mom because I decided to fail a test didn't sound like the funnest thing that could happen to me, so I made sure to avoid anything that would remotely cause anything to happen between my mother and I. The only time that my mother has ever attended the school for me is when there were parent teacher conferences and the teacher demanded that the parents need to come. Other then that, no school recidles or sports games. 

  
  


"God, I am so ready to get out of here." Casey stated, throwing her shoes back after changing from her gym clothes. " Sadly I have a family BBQ that I apparently have to attend which believe me, does not sound fun." 

  
  


"Somehow, I find it really hard to believe that you don't want to go because anytime barbeque and wings are involved, you're all over that shit." Alex laughed at her, pointing out the truth. Want the secret to Casey's heart? Smother anything in Barbeque sauce. 

  
  


"Yeah, I think that's the only thing that's making me not run over my foot so I can't attend. I really just want to lay in bed and take a fat ass nap. I barely got any sleep last night. For some god awful reason, my parents let Jeremy sleep over last night and they were just playing their stupid guitar hero throughout the night."

  
  


"Why do you have to have the room next to your brother again? I thought you were moving your room downstairs?" Melinda asked. 

  
  


"Well, I was, but I didn't see the point of redecorating an entire bedroom when I am leaving for college in 3 months? I've had the same room ever since I moved here. So, Might as well just suck it up and keep it."

  
  


Both Casey and Alex were to attend some Ivy league law school this summer that they were extremely excited for. Melinda got accepted into a medical school making her the happiest person. I still remember when she called all of us screaming when she received her acceptance letter. Alex was always destined to attend her school, so she wasn't worried, and Casey just accepted whatever law school wanted her. As for me, in 6 Months, I will be attending Police Camp which I was excited for. I had a lot of training to do. I worked hard to get my acceptance letter. I distinctly remember the day because that was the day I recieved my first letter from Elliot, so two amazing things happening in one day. However at the time I was more excited about receiving a letter from the academy then from Elliot, oops. 

  
  


"Does your mom know about you leaving to the academy yet?" Asked Melinda

  
  


I sighed, there's the one flaw in me getting accepted, she didn't know that I would be leaving, nor did I even tell her I applied. Not that I truly believe that she would be worried about me at all, but I would also be 18 in another month, so by the time I am to leave, I'll be 18 and she will no longer be in control of any part of my life. Not that most of my life right now is based on her opinion, hell, for all I know she probably thinks that I have no friends, unless in her always drunken state she happens to remember the girls, but that's very unlikely. Casey's parents have met my mother once, and instantly accepted me into there's, as well as Alex and Melinda's. A lot of my childhood memories were spent at one of their houses. 

  
  


" Yeah no, I swear if I told her she would come up with some random bullshit as to how I would fail, and never amount to anything and blah blah blah. Quite frankly I am just going to keep it to myself and the day that I leave to attend it, pack up all my things, and never look back in her direction again." 

  
  


The girls all nodded their heads knowing that I wasn't joking about it, and they agreed that it would be the best thing to do. After having to rescue and house me for years because my mother decided she wanted to have a couple rounds, they despised the woman almost as much as I did. Although, in my head I knew that it wasn't entirely her fault. She didn't ask to be raped, nor did she expect to deal with the aftermath. The only question that used to run through my mind when I was younger is how I ever did anything wrong to her? How could you put all blame into an innocent baby? So fresh and brand new to the world? That thought would run rampant through my mind and drive me crazy. Now I gave up trying to figure Serena Benson out coming to the conclusion that I would never know. 

  
  


"Well, let's just say that once we are finally done with highschool we stay in contact. None of that, We have our lives and get to busy for each other. I have known all you since Elementary basically and I don't know what I would do if I lost you guys." Alex stated. Looking sternly at all of us. 

  
  


"I agree. Plus, you guy's no to much, If I lost y'all as friends, I'd have to kill ya." I jokingly say, winking at them, all of us subcomming to laughter. 

  
  


The bell finally rang, the girls and I grab our bas hurryingly escaping the teen filled room. After we all went our separate ways, Casey and I headed towards our houses, only reason she picked and dropped me off all the time is because she lived a block away so it was basically on the way. 

  
  


"If you wanted I could ask mom if you could tag along to the BBQ, I know she wouldn't mind." Casey stated pulling into the front of my house. As much fun as that sounded, I wanted to just go upstairs, cook a small dinner and lay down upstairs in my bed watching movies and messaging Elliot since I hadn't messaged him basically all day, with an exception of my 'Good Morning' text message. 

  
  


"I'll have to pass this time Case, I just want to relax in my room in the quite haha, finish off any projects I have, do some cleaning in my room. You can text me though if you get to bored!" I smiled. 

  
  


"Ugh! I was hoping you'd save me. Fine. I'll go with my snotty brother and crazy parents." Casey sighed. I laughed at her dramatics. She smiled back both of us promising to message each other and call later, I exited her car, and walked towards my house opening the door instantly hearing my name get yelled. Shit. 

  
  


"Yes mom?" I asked, tentatively walking into the kitchen where her voice had carried throughout the house. 

  
  


"I made some Alfredo and a side salad if you're hungry." She smiled. 

  
  


I was confused. This morning she was piss poor drunk snapping at me and now she's cooking me dinner? What's the catch. 

  
  


"Hey babe, you almost ready to go?" A guy with dark brown hair, wearing a one size bigger leather jacket and jean pants, said walking out of the bathroom, air drying his hands a bit.

  
  


Ah, that's the reason. I was used to this occurrence. Never did she ever mistreat me in front of her male occupants. Only when they started making a normal appearance did she start showing her true colors. 

  
  


"Yeah, Well, if you do get hungry, there's plenty on the stove, I'll be out late tonight. Bye" She grabbed her clutch that was on the kitchen table, grabbed mystery guys hand and off they went. 

  
  


Deciding that i'd take advantage of not having to make myself any food, I pulled down a plate pouring a hefty amount of Alfredo on my plate all the while piling some salad in a bowls with lots of toppings. Grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator, I hoist my book bag further up my shoulder and balance my drink, plate and bowl in my hand's as I head upstairs to the confines of my bedroom. Once inside I place them on my desk and flop onto my stomach on my bed reaching out and grabbing my phone that I, Indeed had on silent on my bed. Opening the screen I saw that I had quite a few messages from Elliot, one of them informing that he was indeed coming back in a few days, and that he couldn't wait to meet me. I was pretty excited to meet him as well. We had been talking for a little over a month already and I felt that thing's will just go up from here. Hopefully. He had also messaged me periodically asking if I was alright since I hadn't responded and that if I was busy just to message him when I could. Deciding that I would quickly eat and shower, then just ring him instead of explaining everything out through a text message. 

  
  


Leaning over, I grab the Plate and bowl all the while switching on the tv to watch whatever was on. I will admit, my mother might be a shitty person, but she wasn't a shitty cook. On the few occasions that she actually cooked for me, I cherished it. When I was finally done, and my shower was over with, I grabbed my phone while going on my decent downstairs for some ice cream, I clicked elliot's contact number and waited for him to pick up.

  
  


E: Hey she's alive! 

I laughed, pulling out a bowl and spoon as well as the ice cream container. 

  
  


O: Very funny. I was in such a rush to leave this morning that I left my phone on the bed. 

  
  


E: Ah, okay makes sense, well then, How was your day hun?

  
  


O: Eh, it went by decently quick, currently scooping myself some ice cream.

  
  


E: Ooh what flavor!

  
  


O: Cookies and Cream, My all time favorite. 

  
  


E: That is a pretty good one. Mint Chocolate would have to be mines. 

  
  


O: Mm. So do you know exactly what day you'll be here or just an estimated guess until they release you?

  
  


E: Pretty much estimated, For all I know they could release us tomorrow all I know is that it'll be this week. I'm really excited to meet you in person. I'm sorry if that sounds lame. *He chuckles nervously, in the background you can hear, what I assume would be his Friend Fin making kissing noises in the background and Elliot mumbling for him to shut up* Sorry about him, he doesn't know what the word privacy means.

  
  


O: You're just fine, I'm pretty sure if Alex were hear she would do pretty much the same thing. 

  
  


E: Haha, well since he is invading our conversation, I'll just message you, have some ice cream for me?

  
  


O: Of course El * I smiled * 

  
  


E: Bye Liv

  
  


O: Bye Bye

  
  


Hanging up the phone I sighed. I was way too excited to meet what possibly could be a good change in my life. I just hoped that after learning everything about me, he'd still feel the same way. I wish there were a way that I didn't have to tell anyone that, only problem is that the truth always comes out eventually so there was no point in even trying to hide anything, no matter how much you were dying too. With my bowl of ice cream in my hand and my phone in the other, I head back upstairs spending the rest of the night talking to Elliot about everything and nothing learning so many things about it that it almost felt as if I had known him for years. 

  
  


_______________________

  
  


When the sun rose the next morning for school, I sluggingly moved out of bed. I stayed up most of the up to message your lover boy.night talking to Elliot that I abandoned the realizationion that I would have to wake up within the next couple hours for school. As tired as I was, last night was completely worth it. Following through with my normal everyday school routine, I finish up just as Casey pulls up to the front yard. 

  
  


"You look tired as hell." Casey stated, probably because she saw the dark purple circles underneath my eyes. "What were you doing last night? Running laps around your house instead of laying in your bed?" 

  
  


I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm, " For one I truly believe I was on a sugar high with how much ice cream I hsd, and Elliot and I stayed up most of the night just talking. It wasn't until around 3am that we realized the time and I started dreading my life." I laugh. 

  
  


"I say it's completely worth staying up late to message your lover boy." Casey said while wiggling her eyebrows. "Anything fun and exciting happen?"

  
  


I turned towards her with my mouth open instantly swatting at her, " Oh my god, no!"

  
  


Casey fake screamed and swerved the car a bit, "Don't distract the driver!" She half screamed, half laughed, which just became all in al laughter, which is what we were doing once we pulled into the parking lot of our high school. 

  
  


Getting out of the car, her and I made our way towards the school, when Dean out of nowhere, popped up right next to us. Slinking his arm around me, making me jump, "Hey babe." 

  
  


Casey groaned beside me. "What do you want Dean?" I asked, shoving his arm off my shoulders. 

  
  


"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch later this afternoon? I figured it'd almost be like a little da-"

  
  


"No! God Dean give it up! I am NOT going on any lunch date with you, now or ever, you fucked up and there is no coming back from that!" I all but screamed into his face, making a couple students turn to stare at us. 

  
  


Deans face turned a bright red before he started pacing backwards wiping his mouth, " You're going to pay for embarrassing me Olivia." He turned around stomping off yelling at people on his furry path away from us. 

  
  


"The nerve of that guy, I swear." Casey said, turning around to face me, rubbing my arms to help me calm down a bit. 

  
  


"I'm fine case let's just go inside. He's not worth being mad about anyways." I sighed, slinging my bag higher up, then turning on my heel and walking with Casey up towards the school. 

  
  


_____________________________________

"He seriously said that?!" Alex asked, after Casey started updating her and Melinda about our little incident with Dean. 

  
  


"Yeah! I'm like, dude, you won't do anything." Casey said, leaning back rolling her eyes, while texting someone on her phone. 

  
  


I shook my head, " I don't know. I know I shouldn't be worried at all, but for some reason, I'm nervous about it? It's stupid." I lay my head in my hands groaning a bit. 

  
  


The topic of Dean between all of us died down, and by the end of the day we were all just itching to leave the school and leave, it was a Friday, which meant the girls and I all go to the Cherry Cafe for our Friday milkshakes. 

  
  


"Hey, we gonna head on over to Cherries?" I asked the girls as the bell rang and we started heading out of the school. 

  
  


"I actually can't today, I have to go somewhere with my parents." Alex stated. 

  
  


"I can't Either." Melinda said , " I have a lot of studying to do." 

  
  


I turned towards Casey seeing if she was bailing, "Sorry Liv something came up, and I have to leave to go do that." 

  
  


Walking out of the school doors, I nodded "Okay well, next friday then, do you need me to find a find a diff-" Looking up I was cut off. 

  
  


" Hey Liv." There he stood seemingless out of nowhere. 

  
  


"Elliot."

  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

( Elliot's POV )

  
  


"Elliot" I heard her say, out of breath once she saw me. 

  
  


Our superior officer decided that we could go ahead and take an early vacation. Which might I add, thought I was dreaming considering the night before, I had stayed up pretty late talking to Olivia. So, when Fin ended up ushering me awake at 4:30, telling me that we were headed home, I was surprised at how fast I jolted awake and started packing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed being there, but I missed my home town and apartment sometimes. Plus, I wanted to see Olivia. When we landed back in Brooklyn Fin messaged Casey and through all of us helped me conduct a plan to surprise Olivia about my arrival. 

  
  


  
  


When Casey had got back to us stating that she would help us, I ended up having 3 hours to spare before I had to pick her up. Deciding that was enough time to grab a bouquet of roses, not even thinking about if that would be rushing anything, just a sweet gesture. Fin had already had plans to go with Casey later on today, so my apartment would be empty, however I don't know if she'd even be interested in coming back there with me considering, yes we talked a lot, but she had never met in person, so a place that was in public sounded like a better bet. 

  
  


Smiling I started walking up towards her, and, to my surprise, she ran up to me and hugged me. Pushing back from my chest she hit me on the arm smiling while doing it, " Why didn't you tell me you were coming home early!" 

  
  


I laughed, " I actually didn't know until about an hour after we fell asleep that we were free to go. Fin instantly texted Casey about it, so I decided that I would make it a surprise for you, so surprise." I grinned, while explaining it to her. God. She was more beautiful in person. The photo did no justice compared to the real thing. The way the burning sun was shining down up us, it hit her eyes in just the right way making the normal dark chocolate colored eyes a more golden shade. Her hair was down in chestnut waves that reached her abdomen look so soft that I wanted to just run my hands through it.

  
  


"Well, this for sure was a surprise." She said, before turning around and leveling a steady glare at Casey who squealed and hid behind whom I would presume to be Alex, Remembering Olivia told me she was the only blonde one in the group. 

  
  


"He sworn me to secrecy! I'm sorry!" Casey laughed.

  
  


"I thought you guys were all bailing on me!" Olivia said laughing. 

"Well we are, you and Elliot can go hang out, we really do have plans, just not with our parents." Casey replied smirking.

  
  


"Plus, I didn't think you'd be too upset about hanging out with me." I pouted looking at her, mustering up the best puppy dog eyes I could. 

  
  


"Of Course I want to hang out with you goober." She replied looking at me with the most heart stopping smile. 

  
  


Once we had all got caught up on what each others plans were, we all agreed that we would meet up tomorrow at Cherries Cafe and then afterwards go and play some arcade games at Dave and Busters. As for now, I decided that I would take Olivia to this small deli that I loved t grab some food, and just be able to actually talk in person. I've been waiting this day like a crazy person for a month. I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to learn her favorite foods, learn her laugh, what she does and does not like. I wanted her. 

  
  


Once we were both strapped into my car we went ahead and took off towards the Deli. 

  
  


"I still can't believe that I am sitting in the car next to you. It feels so surreal." She said, while turning in her seat to look at me with something in her eyes that I couldn't quite make out.

  
  


"Me either, but here I am." I chuckled. "You're stuck with me now."

  
  


"That doesn't sound so bad to me." She smiled, turning back in her seat leaning back and staring out past us. "How was your flight back?"

  
  


"Exhausting! I swear throughout the entire flight back I had Fin grabbing my arm every time the plane jostled." I replied laughing along with Olivia.

  
  


"Oh my god he did not!" She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

  
  


"I'm dead serious. I have the nail marks to prove it!" 

  
  


"He is never living that down."

  
  


" That's what I told him." 

  
  


With the conversation falling silent, it wasn't a awkward silence, it was more of a comfortable happy silence that was welcomed by both of us enjoying each others company. I couldn't help but continue to glance over every now and then on the drive looking over at her. She seemed like a miracle sent from heaven pulling me out of this dark cloud that I seemed to always have floating over me. With my family life and my past love life I always seemed to have something pulling me down, for once, I felt like I was being pulled up. 

( Olivia's POV )

  
  


Elliot surprising me at school for sure was a big shock, but I shock I happily welcomed. I definitely wasn't expecting him to pop up this early. It was for sure welcomed however, and now we were on the way over to grab some lunch. I was starving so it didn't take much convincing, like there would be any anyways, to make me go. We were currently in the car, neither of us talking but neither of us minded, he seemed deep in thought about something, but it couldn't be bad considering he would smile every now and then. I was glad that we were heading out though, I had so much running through my mind that I was sure it was going to drive me crazy if I were to have head home and sat lost in it. I was stressing over the fact that I had a lot of last minute assignments due, but my main issue right now is what Dean meant when he said 'You're going to pay' I won't lie it made me a bit nervous. I may have dated the guy for over a year, but near the ending when the truth was revealed, he became an entirely different person, someone that I didn't feel like crossing paths with when angered. 

  
  


Pulling out of my thoughts, I noticed that we had pulled nto the diner. 

  
  


"I've actually never been here before." I state, staring up at the restaurant sign that I had never seen before. 

  
  


He looked at me mouth open and eye's wide, I have to say it was a really funny sight. "You better close your mouth before flies fly in." I giggle. 

  
  


"How have you never been to Big Lou's before!" He half yelled faining offence. " It has to be the absolute greatest sandwich shop in all of New York!"

  
  


"Glad you think that kid." we both turn around and a heavy guy with a thick New York accent said smiling.

  
  


"Lou! The one and only! This is my girl Olivia, please, for the love of good foods, make her a meatball sandwich." He stated, with the most serious face, I had to laugh at the fact that he ordered me according to him, the 'best sandwich ever in existence." 

  
  


"Ofcourse! Long time no see Elliot, how's the force?" Lou asked Elliot as we followed him into his shop, it had a very pretty interior decorations, it all looked very Italian.. 

  
  


"It's good, I have 3 more months left and then I'm out for good." Elliot responded as we took our seats at a booth. 

  
  


"Bet you're excited. How's your family? Everything doing good?" Loud asked staring Elliot down.

  
  


That look made me a bit worried about what he meant by that? It made me curious considering once upon a message he had stated that he had family problems, exactly what were they, and was he going to tell me?

______________________________

  
  


"I really enjoyed the sandwich. It was actually really good!" I groaned, melting into the passenger seat as we left to head home. Throughout the entire date I guess you can call it, it was filled with almost nothing but silly stories and laughter. I learned still so much about him, yet so little. We promised that we would definitely have to go there again together, making it our sandwich shop. 

  
  


"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled. "So, are you hitching a ride with Casey tomorrow to Dave and BUsters, or would you like for me to swing by and grab you." 

  
  


Completely forgetting about the fact that he was going to be dropping me off at my house, I panicked for a second, not that I didn't want him knowing where I lived, it was more of, I didn't want to explain why he couldn't come in if my mom happened to be home, or even worse, come home while he was inside. My mother was a lot of things, and when it came to guys, jesus she flipped if I had any of them over even if they were just friends. Our friend George, gay as can be, had come over one day as a favor to help me decide on what dress to wear to a dance that the school was having, let's just say, after the encounter that we had with my mother, I was embarrassed to show my face around him for 2 weeks. Long story short, she walked in as I was stripping of one of the dresses and went on a rampage calling me a slut for letting a guy take advantage of me, and that I was going to waste my life. Now with Dean, I made sure that we were NEVER at my house. Always his or somewhere else in general. 

  
  


"Uhm, I'm actually not sure, most likely I'll just catch a ride with Casey, she lives a block from mines, so it wouldn't be much trouble."

  
  


"Alright, well if you change your mind I will happily escort you there." He said smiling towards me. 

  
  


"Well aren't you the gentleman." I laugh. 

  
  


"I try to be, but most times it just leaves me looking like an absolue dork." Elliot grinned shaking his head. 

  
  


"Well, I can definitely assure you that you have been the perfect date today." I replied stroking his arm a bit. 

  
  


After a bit of thought, I ended up giving him my address to drop me off considering it would look really weird if I had him drop me off at a corner. He didn't press about coming in like I feared he would, he just left it be. 

  
  


"So, I'll see you tomorrow at 6?" He asked, double checking that I for sure for sure was going and wasn't going to bail out of it with different plans. 

  
  


"Yes. At 6. Thanks for the ride El. I really did enjoy our date, I had a really good time." I smiled softly. 

  
  


"Me as well. I know that we still have a lot to learn about each other and some things need to be spoken about, but I'm so happy that you sent me that letter, and I am so happy that I responded." 

  
  


Noting that he looked nervous while saying that, I leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek. " Me too El." Unbuckling my seat belt I move to get out of the car, smiling at a still shell shocked Elliot, and waved before closing the door and walking up to my house opening and shutting the door behind me. Once Inside I shriek a little to myself doing a little happy dance about how happy I was. The fact that he made me this happy just after one day made me nervous over how quickly I was getting attached but in that moment I had no care in the world and nothing was going to be bringing my mood down. All I could think of was how excited I was to go call Casey and tell her about our date as well as itchinly wait for 6pm tomorrow to arrive. 

  
  


Running up the stairs, I see that my mom's bedroom door is open meaning that she wasn't home yet, thank god considering my little episode downstairs, I didn't want her questioning what that was all about. Entering my room, I place my book bag next to my bag and pull out my phone, scrolling to find Casey's number and instantly hitting the dial button. She answered in record time like she was waiting near the phone for my call. 

  
  


C: How did it go! *She all but screamed into my ear making me chuckle*

  
  


O:It was amazing! I seriously had a lot of fun. He is definitely something else.

  
  


C: Someone you can see being more with or…?

  
  


O: Definitely someone I can see furthering a relationship with. 

  
  


C: Eeep! I am so happy for you! So have you decided on what you're wearing to D&B tomorrow?

  
  


O: UHm, Jeans and a T-Shirt? 

  
  


Why does it matter what we were wearing? All we will be doing is playing arcade games and laser tag, quite frankly I didn't feel like doing any of that in a skirt or dress. 

  
  


C: Just jeans and a T-Shirt? Oh boy. That's it. I'm coming over tomorrow and helping you pick out a better outfit than that. 

  
  


O: Case, I don't feel like wearing something that I won't be able to run around in if need be

  
  


C: Don't worry, I know that, Hell I wouldn't put you though that! 

  
  


O: Thank god. Well, I'll see you tomorrow around 4 then?

  
  


C: Yes! 

O: Alrighty, Byeee

  
  


C: Byee

  
  


Ending the call the only thing that ran through my mind was how excited I was for tomorrow. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


True to Casey's word, at 4pm the next day she was at my house ushering me to pull out almost every outfit I had. 

  
  


"You look gorgeous by the way Case." She really did. Her hair was done up in a perfect messy bun, as well as a a olive green shirt and a pair of brown boots on top of washed out cut up jeans, with a brown jacket and dark green scarf to tie the rest of the outfit together.

  
  


"Thank you! I swear, they call it messy buns when it really should be called "I spent almost 20 minutes trying to make it look like this" ." 

  
  


I laughed at her dramatics. In the end, we ended up on settling for a pair of black skinny jeans, a maroon blouse with my black leather jacket to tie it together. Casey curled the ends of my hair as well as adding on a light coat of making up. Completing the look, she had me throw on my black boots. 

  
  


"Hot as hell." Casey stated while twirling me around admiring my work. " If I didn't consider you like my sister, and was gay, I would definitely have my way with you."

  
  


"Oh my god, Casey! I am not looking to get laid here!" I said laughing swatting at her. "But thank you." I grinned at her. 

  
  


At 5:30, Her and I decided to head on over to D&B to meet the rest of the gang. I was nervous for some reason, I don't know why, I just had this weird gut feeling that I wasn't liking. Deciding to ignore it and enjoy my night out, I push it far aside as we walk inside and quickly find Alex, John, Melinda, Chester, Fin and Elliot. 

  
  


Once Elliot spotted me he sent me a megawatt smile, and I couldn't help but send the same one back. Standing up once I neared the table he walked a couple steps closer grabbing my hands. 

  
  


"Wow Liv, you look absolutely gorgeous." He stated looking me up and down. 

  
  


I blushed under his intense gaze. "You don't look so bad yourself, El." That he didn't rocking a tight white T-shirt and a pair of white washed jeans, he definitely looked nice. 

  
  


"I know." He smirked. Cocky ass. 

  
  


"We ordered some drinks, I hope you guys don't mind?" Fin stated, as Casey and I took our seats. 

  
  


"I'm okay with it, you?" Casey said looking at me. 

  
  


"Yeah that's fine." 

  
  


Throughout the night, it had consisted of all of us going a couple rounds at each other, and playing two games of Laser tag. We had all finally decided to take a break and eat something before going to change our tickets for a prize. 

  
  


Once we sat down and ordered, we all started telling each other embarrassing stories that we had of each other.

  
  


"Well Well Well, look who we have here." Slurred and Obviously drunk Dean. 

  
  


"Go away Dean, god must you intrude on everything?" Glared Casey.

  
  


Smirking, Dean looked towards me, my my stomach churn a bit. " Wow Liv, didn't take you long to move on did it?" 

  
  


"Hey, leave her alone man." Elliot said seeing how uncomfortable he was making me. 

  
  


"What do you want Dean?" I asked, mildly glaring at him

  
  


" I wasn't done talking to you earlier." He frowned. " Instead you decided that you wanted to go ahead and humiliate me in front of the entire school." He rampaged. God, this is why he was bugging me? Because of our argument outside of school?

  
  


"You know what Dean could you go one day without causing a scene?" Casey shot back sounding extremely annoyed. 

  
  


"God can't you just shut your fucking mouth for once and mind your own damn business!" Dean shouted

  
  


"Aye man, there's no need to be raisin' your voice at her."

  
  


"Hey you." Dean slurred turning to Elliot, who looked about ready to throw a punch at Dean. 

  
  


"You really shouldn't even attempt at anything with this whore. She's nothing and definitely not worth it. Did you know that her mom doesn't even like her? In Fact she loathes her so much that she beats her. But I mean, who wouldn't considering, her father's a rapist." Dean smirked while saying the last part, proud of himself. 

  
  


"Okay that is enough Dean!" Casey shouted getting to her feet, shoving him. 

  
  


Tears instantly filled my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Everyone was staring at me, his group of friends he came with were laughing at me a shouting things all the while everyone else was just staring. Suddenly I found myself not able to breathe and panicking, I stood quickly from my chair knocking it down in the process running towards the door and running not looking back. Not even to the sound of Elliot calling me name. I needed to get out of there. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

( Elliot's POV )

  
  


"You really shouldn't even attempt at anything with this whore. She's nothing and definitely not worth it. Did you know that her mom doesn't even like her? In Fact she loathes her so much that she beats her. But I mean, who wouldn't considering, her father's a rapist." Dean smirked while saying the last part, proud of himself it seemed. All I wanted to do was punch the shit out of him, but also made me turn towards Olivia in achock of the revelations I just hear. She was being abused by her mother? What happened. Turning back towards Dean I see Casey throw her chair back while standing up. 

  
  


"Okay that is enough Dean!" She shoved him, Knocking Dean down to the floor. 

  
  


Quickly turning back towards Olivia I see that she already took off running to the door. Panicking, Casey and I both take off towards the door to try and catch up with her. 

  
  


"Olivia!" I shout seeing her run towards the exit. Panicking, Casey and I pushed harder to run faster to try and catch up too her. Reaching the exit to the arcade, we both look up and down the streets not seeing her. 

  
  


Fuming, I turn towards Casey, " You was that Prick?" I growl. 

  
  


Sighing and rubbing a hand down her face, " That would be the one and only, Dean Porter. Liv's Ex. Class A Dickwad if you ask me. This time, he took it way to far." Casey explained, looking ready to beat him down if he came near her. 

  
  


"Okay, well, want to hop in my car with me and look around, or both go separate ways in case we just so happen to miss her?" 

  
  


"I vote the second one."

  
  


I nodded and we both agreed that we would keep each other updated, and went our separate ways to our cars. 

  
  


I couldn't believe how tonight unfolded. Everything made sense now though, and it made me sick to my stomach. That meant that the night that she told me she had to go because her mom was home- No, don't think that way, I scolded myself. Don't jump to the conclusion something bad happened that night. What I wanted to know is why Dean felt the need to do what he did. Snapping out of my own thoughts, I scan through the streets and see no sign of Olivia anywhere. After about 15 more minutes of this I decided I would message Casey asking for an update. 

  
  


E: Hey, anything? 

  
  


C: Nothing. I think our best best is to either, A. Leave her alone to breathe and calm down, or reassure our own anxiety about her and go to her house to check on her.

  
  


E: So, in otherwards, be both head over to her house?

  
  


C: Yes. The only issue being, she gets pissed off that we followed her.

  
  


E: I guess we have to take that chance, huh?

  
  


C: For her, yes.

  
  


___________________________________

  
  


( Olivia's POV )

  
  


My heart raced as my feet pounded on the ground as I ran. I could hear the sound of my heart in my ears, but still couldn't drown out the screaming that was in my head. Elliot knew my secret. I felt nothing put pure and utter embarrassment and fear. I would have eventually ended up telling him, but I definitely didn't want him finding out like this, not this soon. I kept running until I found myself in front of my house, defectively, I walk up the front steps and enter the front door, instantly the smell of smoke and alcohol wafted through my nose causing my head to fling up in surprise of my mother being home this late. 

  
  


"M-mom. You're home early." I stuttered, still out of breath from running, but throat horse from the crying I did. 

  
  


"And someone's home late." She all but growled. 

  
  


"I was just out with the girls having some fun it's not that late." I tried explaining 

  
  


"Yet, here you are running through the door crying? What? Did someone take advantage of you? I wouldn't be surprised, leaving the house looking like a cheap corner whore." She yelled at me. "Well, you know how whores are treated.." I stood back in fear as I watched her slowly advance towards me. 

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


( No ones POV )

  
  


On the drive towards Olivia's all Elliot could think of was that he needed to protect her. He needed to make sure she was okay. The revelation of her conception did indeed shock him, but it definitely did not change his view on her, except for the fact that she seemed just that much stronger and that much more amazing. He knew how it felt to have an abusive parent, but, but he didn't know the true extent of just exactly what she went through. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he would try and keep her safe at all costs. Speeding up just a tad bit he raced down the streets. Him and Casey pulling up at the same time they both hurriedly rushed out of their cars, dashing up towards the front entrance of the house. Both Casey and Elliot stopped in their tracks when they heard an ear piercing scream. Tears instantly filled Elliot's eyes as he pushed through to barge through the front door. 

  
  


"Wait Elliot don't!" Casey yelled, grabbing his elbow, yanking him back with surprising strength. 

  
  


Elliot fumed looking at her like she had a huge head, "Don't!? What! Am I supposed to just sit out here while I listen to her inside beating my girlfriend!?" he roared. "I'm sorry, that might be something that you all do, but I am definitely not going to sit back and listen to her in there in pain." He faulted saying the last bit.

  
  


Casey's eye teared up a bit as she looked down, "Please..Trust me when I say you are doing more harm interfering then you would be just waiting it out and comforting her afterwards. You don't think that the girls and I haven't tried to help her in her situation? Last time Melinda interfere, we didn't see Olivia for a week, and when we did, we kept quiet and never tried again." 

  
  


"Why haven't you guy's gone to the police, or told your parents, something, anything could have helped."Elliot stated, still angered at not being able to do anything. Hearing Olivia's mother inside yelling the most god awful things to his Liv was breaking his heart and all he wanted to do was run inside, scoop Olivia up and run away with her. 

  
  


"Elliot, I will say this one more time. We. Have. Tried. She doesn't want us to do anything, okay?" Casey had tears running down her eyes. She knew that there was more that they could've done over the years of being Olivia's friend, especially knowing what was happening inside the walls of the Benson home, but they also knew that by interfering it would be treading on thin ice with Olivia. " Let's just wait. Okay?"

  
  


Seeing Elliot about to protest she quickly started up again, " I promise that she is almost done.. Please believe me."

  
  


No soon after Casey said that, they heard the front door opening and quickly hid on the side of the house, watching as Serena and a random guy walked out of the house, getting in their car and zooming off, most likely to a bar, Casey presumed. It usually always was. 

  
  


"Told you." Casey mumbled. 

  
  


Both Casey and Elliot waited until the car was for sure gone before they made their way up the front steps of the porch. Both looking at each other, nervous as to what lay inside the Benson home. 

  
  


"Do we knock, or do we just walk in?" Elliot asked, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, but also being scared as to what lay inside. He knew for certain that there is no way he would be leaving without checking for himself that she was okay. There was also no chance in hell he would be leaving her alone for the night.

  
  


"Well, we run the risk of her getting pissed off, more than likely more with me then you, if we just walk in, and if we just knock, we run the risk of her locking the door and telling us to go away." Casey sighed.

  
  


Elliot grumbled. He didn't want her to feel like he was invading her space. Especially so soon, but he needed to know if she was okay or if she needed help. So if she wanted to get mad that he entered the house without her consent then she would have to tough because she wasn't the one who heard a scream that tore at her heart. He couldn't just allow her to push him away. 

  
  


"It's up to you Elliot. I'm just as worried about her as you are, I've never heard a scream erupt that loudly from her before." Casey explained, truth was, she'd never really witnessed Serena attacking Olivia. The most she'd witness is the aftermath, the worst being Serena yelling at Olivia but then leaving. "I vote we walk in, and risk her being mad, but you also get the chance to show that you want to be there for her."

  
  


Casey has a point, and Elliot knew that. Alright.. Here goes nothing.. 

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


*30 Minutes earlier*

  
  


As Serena advanced towards Olivia, all she could do was stare frightened and frozen in place as her mom seemingly in slow motioned moved towards her. Whimpering as her mother got into her face, she yelped out as her mom raised a hand, slapping her across the face with so much force that she flung backwards. Tears instantly springing to her eyes, her hands flew to the side of her face that was assaulted, before she knew it, Serena had bent down, wrapping her hand in her hair, dragged her to the center of the room growling in frustration over Olivia's resistance, thrashing while clawing at her hands to release her hair. 

  
  


"Stop fighting me Olivia." Serena growled, yanking Olivia's head back causing her to stare directly at her. "When are you going to learn that nobody wants you? You're nothing. You're just a worthless mistake that should have never existed." Olivia whimpered as her mother spewed out with such hatred. "I wished I'd never had you." She glared, throwing her upper body towards the floor, delivering a kick to her side with such force, eliciting a scream from Olivia, trying to block the continuous kicks to her ribs, she tried blocking them with her arms and hands, but Serena was relentless as she continues going. After a while Serena stopped, grabbing Olivia up by her elbow, "You're mine, Olivia Benson. I'll never let anyone else have you." She snarled, throwing her back down to the floor, as Olivia grunted in pain. 

  
  


Standing up fully, Serena turned towards her male guest, walking towards him, "You ready?" As he nodded, they both walked towards the front door, exiting the house, leaving Olivia curled up on the floor whimpering in pain. 

  
  


Once the door slammed shut, Olivia instantly started sobbing. She hated this. She hated the fact that there was nothing she could do, but more importantly, she hated how true everything her mother said, was. It got drilled in her had when she was young that she had ruined her mother's life and reminded her of the worst night ever. She made sure to remind Her of that everyday since she was 9. 

  
  


Groaning as she tried to sit up, she threw her arm around her aching ribs, while swaying as she got up on her feet. Limping, she made her way towards the bathroom not trusting herself enough to be able to walk up the steps. Walking in, she turned the light on and turned towards the mirror gasping a bit at the blood that was caked onto her face. Examining it more, she realized that when her mom had slapped her, it hit her hard enough to bust her bottom lip open, as well as making her nose bleed. Sighing, she slowly lifted her shirt, and noticed that there wasn't much skin that wasn't forming a bruise. Tentatively, she reached out and grazed her fingerstips over her ribs, hissing as a jolt of pain spread throughout her entire body, causing tears to instantly spring to her eyes. Bowing her head, she pushed her shirt back down, and turned on the sink, adjusting it to where the chilled water will become a more like warm. Walking back towards the kitchen, she opens the freezer door to grab an ice pack, when she hears a gasp behind her. Turning around quickly, completely forgetting about her abused ribs she sees both Casey and Elliot staring at her, both with tears in their eyes. 

  
  


"Oh my god.." Casey shrieked, tears evident in her voice, as she rushed over to Olivia. "Are you okay!?" she softly moved Olivia's face to the side.

  
  


Embarrassed and Angered, Olivia pushed Casey's hand away. "I'm fine Casey.. What are you guys doing here?." She slowly turned towards Elliot, noticing he hadn't made a single move since laying eyes on her, tears welling in his eyes, she stepped, grimacing a bit, towards Elliot slowly reaching out her hand to grasp his. 

  
  


"Hey.." she whispered, "I'm okay, I promise." She tried to reassure. In her head, if he came running after her, that meant he wasn't completely disgusted in her, right? When he didn't respond, she became a little nervous and went to pull her hand away, when he squeezed it tightly, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. 

  
  


He couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could he understand how anyone could ever do this. Especially to his Liv, the sweetest girl he thinks he's ever met. It pained him to see her like this, especially when he had arrived earlier and heard what was going on, but did nothing to stop it. He felt ridiculously guilty. When she walked towards her, reassuring him that she was fine, he couldn't believe how ridiculously strong she was. When he noticed she was about to pull her hand away he gripped it tighter and finally answered. 

  
  


"You don't have to be strong in front of me Liv.." Elliot whispered, "I'm not going anywhere." 

  
  


"Me either Liv," Casey spoke up from the background, causing Olivia to turn towards her. "You know that. I'm your best friend." With tears slowly running down her face, she decided that she had to voice her opinion, she knew that Olivia definitely would not like it, but Casey couldn't stand to know that her best friend was in pain at the hands of her mother, and she'd be damned if she let this happen again. " I think, for the night, you should come stay with me. Or maybe pack a couple sets of clothing and stay for a couple days?" She knew it was a long shot asking that. Olivia rarely ever slept over anywhere, and when she did is was never for a long period of time, but she especially never came over when she was injured. 

  
  


"I'm fine here Casey." Olivia fumed at the thought of Casey's parents seeing her like this. If they did, they'd know that her mother beat her, and go to the police. The only reason they hadn't gone to the police yet was because Casey and Olivia had both admitted to her mother being a drunk and not home all the time, but made sure to reassure them that she never laid hands on her. If she were to go there now, they'd learn the truth and she couldn't let that happen. She was so close to being able to leave on her own, that she didn't see the point in even trying. 

  
  


"I love you Case, but I am not going to your parent's house. So they can what? See me like this? Cause a seen, Call the cops? I'm sorry but I seriously don't feel like doing that, and you know this Casey, you promised." Olivia was fuming. She knew she shouldn't be. She knew her friend was just scared for her, and was upset seeing her like this, but what's done was done, and now she just wants to forget that it happened. 

  
  


Casey nodded staring down. "Fine." She said, her voice tinged with a bit of attitude. " Stay here then Olivia. I'm sorry I would rather have my parents question it, then have to worry if my best friend will live to the next day." Casey admonished. " I'm tired of sitting back and watching you get hurt. I can only suggest so much. If you want to go ahead and stay, then go for it." With that, Casey stomped out, slamming the door on the way, the sound of tires screeching away moments later, indicated that she had left.

  
  


Olivia stared at the door, shocked as to what just happened. Bowing her head, she closed her eyes before turning towards the living room, and limped over towards the couch, grimacing as her ribs protested against all movement. Sitting down, she leaned her head on the back of the sofe, momentarily forgetting that Elliot was still there.

  
  


Elliot sensing that, walked softly towards Oliva sitting down next to her, causing her to jump a bit, opening her eyes to look at him, smiling softly, she heaved out a breath before bowing her head once more. " I guess I probably owe you an explanation, huh?"

  
  


  
  


"You don't owe me anything Liv, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I won't force you." He so badly wanted to know, but he also wanted to be there for her, and if by being there for her meant him not knowing the whole story yet, that'd be fine by him as long as he could have her within arms distance with the knowledge that she was okay next to him. 

  
  


"You aren't forcing me." Sighing she pulled her legs up slowly on the couch and stuck them underneath her, before she started explaining everything.

  
  


"When my mom was leaving to head home from her college, she uhm decided that she was going to take the back way when she was hit in the back of the head. When she came to, there was a man on top of her, raping her. She reported it, but there was no leads and he was never caught. When she found out she was pregnant with me, she knew that she didn't want me, but at the time, Abortions weren't allowed, so she was forced to have me," She scoffed saying the last part. " Nine months later I was born. Of course, when I was a baby she took care of me, and was a decent mother until I was around 6 years old, by then, she had started drinking, not as heavy, just starting up on it. I always wondered why my mom never wanted to attend school projects with me, or class field trips. She always claimed that she was to busy. I thought nothing of it really, knowing that my mom had a busy schedule and tried not to take it to heart as much. One day in school, we were making mothers day presents. I had made her a card that I had been working on throughout that week, the teacher had helped me print out pictures to put inside and I was really proud to have made something that I put all my effort into." Noting the sad tone to her voice, Elliot scooted a bit closer, making it known that he was there. "When she came home that night, I had attempted to make her dinner, which for me being so young was Mac And Cheese, I handed her the card, I saw tears in her eyes when she looked at it and I thought that I had finally done something right, until I realized how red she was turning. I was confused for a second, but then she finally voiced her opinion on it, telling me she never wanted to recieve something like that again, and continued to rip the card up, before making her way towards her bedroom slamming the door once inside."

  
  


Elliot's heart broke for her. How could someone do that to an innocent child? Rape or not, it was not Olivia's fault. She had nothing to do with it. "Oh baby.." When he saw tears streaming down her face, he very gently lifted her frail body up, placing her in his lap holding her as her body shook slightly from the crying. 

  
  


"I remember crying myself to sleep that night wondering what I had done wrong. Why hadn't she liked what I made. Although on from the day on, I made sure not to make her anything, knowing that it made her upset. When I turned 9, that's when she finally decided that I was old enough to know about my conception. When she told me, I hated myself. I felt terrible knowing that I was the cause of my mother's pain. That because of me, she had to see the person how hurt her every single day and be reminded of the most terrible day of my life. That's when the beating started.. when I had started to grow more into my features she said I looked more and more like him every day." Sniffling, she laid her head onto his chest, as he stroked her hair, remaining silent, waiting for her to finish. "One night, when I was twelve, she came home, completely wasted and barged into my bedroom, she woke me from my sleep by pouring the remainder of her vodka bottle on me, before starting to scream that I had ruined her life and that she hated me, and never should have been born. When she had left, I was in hysterics, and I ended up falling into a deep depression. One night after she had came home drunk, she had beaten me badly.. she shattered one of her bottles, and lunged at me, screaming, cutting my arm open, and dropping the remnants on the floor before leaving as though nothing happened. I dropped to my knees to pick up the mess and grabbed a shard." Elliot sensing where this was going started to shake his head a bit, his heart plummeting to the ground when his fear was told. "I ended up dragging it along my wrist, wanting to feel something, wanting to feel the pain that my mom felt, wanting so badly to make my mommy feel better." She started to sob a bit, as Elliot squeezed her a bit tighter afraid that if he let go she'd be gone. "That went on for a while until Casey and Alex found out what I had been doing. Needless to say they yelled at me so badly that I never did it again." She smiles softly, sniffling.

  
  


"I'm so sorry you've had to go through all of this. No one should have to deal with what you went through. Your mother should love you unconditionally, not hurt you.." Elliot sighed. Knowing that Olivia probably felt very exposed right now, felt as though since she came clean, he should admit something as well, " I know how you feel in some aspects though.." 

  
  


Snapping her head towards him, she looked at him waiting for him to continue. 

  
  


"My father abused me as well." 

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

"My father abused me as well." Elliot admitted. He didn't want to receive a pity party from her, all he wanted was to let her known that he understood a bit of where she was coming from and that she definitely was not alone in all of this. As he heard her story however, he couldn't help but be saddened for her. Everything that happened in her life, she just seemed to get the short stick of things. All the way from her mother, to her past lovers.

"Oh El," Olivia didn't even know where to begin with that one.

Bowing his head a bit, he decided that it was only fair to tell his story, since she revealed everything about her life story to him, someone she hasn't known long but has become comfortable enough with him to trust him with this new found information. He couldn't seem to understand how her mother could ever blame her. There is no way that it could ever be her fault. In his head, he couldn't fathom how someone could carry a child for nine months, and then once born stare into new born innocence and proclaim them to be a monster, although he guess he couldn't understand everyone's mind sets towards every subject. Coughing a bit, he decided that he'd been silent a second to long and needed to come clean.

" My mother suffers from Bipolar disorder. Some days can be completely normal and you would have never assumed that anything could've been wrong. Then on other days, it was almost as if her kids no longer existed to her. She refused to take her meds on certain days, refusing to believe that anything was wrong with her. I remember one time when I was 7, she woke me in the middle of the night asking if I wanted to go chase snowflakes with her. Being that young, I didn't really no how to refuse, plus the idea of hanging out with my mom, didn't seem all that bad, that was until I realize that by her stating that she wanted to chase snowflakes, she meant chasing them in a car while there was a blizzard outside. She kept driving faster and faster no matter how much I tried to beg her to stop, it was like, she blocked out

Her hearing and was crazed on catching the crystal flurries. By the time that she finally cleared her head, we had crashed into a poll, totalling the car, I ended up having a bruised face, and a broken arm." Staring off into space I remember that night that made me scared to ever enter a car with my mother ever again. Within the time of him talking, Olivia had scooted closer, laying her head down in his lap, finding comfort in him talking, sharing everything about his childhood making her feel, in a way less lonely.

After pausing and running his fingers through her hair, he continued, " When I was in the Fifth grade, my teacher had assigned us to do a Diorama out of a shoe box, and I had asked my Father to help me with the project. He agreed to help me with it, and we ended up working on it well into the night. I ended up re positioning one of the trees that we had placed and he found out about it, and he-" Pausing getting a little choked up, remembering that night, remembering how much pain I was in, and how upset I was. "He beat me, with his belt stating that I was ungrateful, and a fuck up, and once he finished with me, he grabbed my project and stomped all over the project causing me to get an 'F' on that assignment." Looking down Elliot could see that there were tears brimming her eyes. Realizing that he had stopped talking, Olivia sat up, and wiped the tears that were currently brimming her eyes, before looking down smiling a bit.

" I guess we are both broken, aren't we?"

Letting out a sad chuckled, Elliot nodded his head, " I guess we are aren't we?" Olivia looked up from twiddling with her fingers.

"Well, if it makes anyone feel better, I'm glad to be broken with you." Olivia giggled. Elliot relaxed at hearing her laugh. With that, he knew that she would be alright, but that did not stop him from wondering what happened. He knew that with all the heavy talk they had, that he should probably avoid talking about it for a minute, but, he also really wanted to know what happened, what caused her to scream, and what other damage there was. By the giant bruise on her face, and busted lip, that was now starting to swell a bit, he knew that it would pain him to hear the details. Lifting his hands towards her face, He stroked the forming bruise on her cheek as she leaned into the touch.

"I know you're dying to ask what happened, I can see it in your eyes." Olivia stated. " You can just ask."

Elliot sensing the joking tone in her voice, he smiled at being caught. " Yeha, but I figure you'll tell me when you want." Standing up, he lent his hand down towards her, once she grabbed it, he pulled her up slowly, mindful of the fact that when he walked in he saw her cradling her ribs. "Where's your room?"

She looked at Elliot with her eyebrows raised. Elliot sensing her confusion, was quick to explain, "I know we barely met, in person at least, but I really don't feel safe leaving you here tonight, or at least you not being here tonight will just, help calm my nerves." He was nervous stating what he did. He didn't want to feel like he was suffocating her and he definitely didn't feel like crowding her. Looking at her face, he didn't see any form of her being upset about what he stated, more lost in thought then anything. After a minute in silence, she slowly nodded her head. Relief washed through him at the fact that she wasn't going to argue with him on the subject.

"Up the stairs if you go towards your right, there will be two doors, one on the right is mine, then you should know what a dresser is so.." She trailed off laughing a bit as he rolled his eyes at her teasing.

Elliot nodded, sitting her down on a stool in the kitchen, before jogging towards the stairs, following her directions and entering her bedroom. He smiled a bit as he walked in. It wasn't what he was expecting, then again, he hadn't really known what to expect. The walls were a light blue, almost sky color. The walls had a couple posters on the wall, a couple U2 and Foo Fighter posters standing out the most. She had a simple twin sized bed, a desk across the way, and next to her bathroom door, her dresser lay. Quickly hopping on to it, he looked at her desk seeing what he assumed to be her school bag, grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder. Seeing an empty bag hanging on the back of the room door he grabbed it, as well as grabbing a couple sleep and day outfits, just incase she wanted to stay a bit longer. Stuffing it all in a bag, he grabs a pair of plain black shoes knowing that they would match every outfit that he had grabbed. Looking around the room once more, I decided to grab her laptop and chargers just incase, before turning the lights back off and heading down the stairs. Reaching the bottom he saw that she was starting to dose on the counter. Walking over, he slightly rubbed her arm causing her eyes to flutter open, a soft smile gracing her face, warming his heart.

"You ready to head out?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Helping her stand up, He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her out to house making sure to close and lock the door on his way. Opening up the car door, he settled her in the front seat, then tossed her bags in the back. Once he got into the car himself and started it up, they set of towards his apartment complex.

During the drive, it was mostly silent. Elliot glanced over towards Olivia to see that she was staring out the window seemingly lost in thought. Deciding it was to quite, he turned on the radio for some background music.

"Is Casey really mad at me?" Olivia asked softly, startling Elliot a bit.

Sighing, he didn't really know how to respond. He hadn't had the chance to message Casey since Olivia and him decided to have a talk. Knowing that he probably should though, he would just message her later once they reached his place. "I think she was more scared then angry, Liv."' Nodding her head at his response, she stayed quiet the rest of the way.

Pulling up into the parking garage of his place, she seemed to have perked up a bit. Olivia was actually really excited to see what his placed looked like. "Do I have to worry about there being beer cans and girls everywhere?" She teased, poking elliot in the side, causing him to squirm away.

Laughing, "I think the only thing that you'll have to be worried about is maybe finding my sibling or Fin, and if none of them, my dog."

Her eyes widening she turned in her seat staring at him with a huge grin, "Prancer's at the apartment?!" She wanted to meet his dog ever since he had told her bout his german shepherd.

"Well now i'm offended are you with me because of me, or my dog." He put on his best set of puppy dog eyes while looking at her.

"You know I'm here for you." She smiled, reaching up touching his cheek. "Now come on! Let's go inside!" She all but bounced out of her seat, until she remembered her ribs and regretted the movement instantly. Elliot hurriedly walked over to the otherside helping her out, making sure she was settled on her feet, he opened the back door grabbing out both her bags, before shutting and locking the door, grabbing her hand to lead her inside the building. Thanking whatever lords were with him today, the elevator that had been busted this morning was once again working. He lived up on the 6th floor, and he highly doubt that she would be able to walk up a 6 level flight of steps.

"It's a very pretty complex, that's for sure." Olivia started looking around the lobby. They had a front desk, as well as seating areas for any guests. There was also two little cafes that she thought were just precious. If anyone would have walked in, they would've thought it was a Hotel, but, you could see by everyone sitting down that they all new each other well, especially the door men.

"It is isn't it? You should see it around Christmas time, they moved everything out of the center part and put up this huge christmas tree. I find it cool because they hand out flyers for everyone to be able to come and decorate the tree, It's especially fun for the kids." Elliot remembered the when he first moved in here thinking that with how gorgeous and big t actually was that it would be way out of his budget, but it actually ended up being a bit lower than what he planned, so it worked out well. Plus it was the only place he had found so far that allow German Shepherds. His apartment was actually not too shabby either. He had 3 Bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a pretty spacious living and kitchen area.

"That sounds just beautiful." Olivia continued to ogle the rest of the lobby. They headed up the elevator to his door, reaching into his pocket he got a little nervous as to what she would think of his place, however the smile that she had on her face, helped ease his worries a bit.

Once he opened the door, they were both ambushed by a fluffy monster that Olivia instantly squealed for, running her hands all throughout his fur. "He's much more fluffy then I imagined him to be!"

Elliot grinned at her reaction, moving out of the way to close and lock the door behind him. Placing both her bags by the couch, he watched as she happily loved on Prancer. He was indeed one of the best forms of therapy. "He really likes you! Which is good, because if he didn't like you, I'm not sure I could keep you around." He smirked looking at her offended look on her face.

Once Prancer finally calmed down a bit, she straightened her stance and looked around finally taking in his apartment. It was way bigger than she had expected, as well as very organized. Definitely not what she would've expected for a guys apartment. There was a long black sectional couch with a black metal glass coffee table in the center. Lining the wall was his entertainment center with his tv, the shelves on it jam packed with what had to be over 200 movies. He had a couple photo frames lining a mantel that peaked her interest. Walking over, she gently picked it up seeing a younger elliot and a gorgeous brunette with eyes almost a complete replica of Elliott's blue sapphires. That had to be his sister Cassie. Setting the picture back down she glanced at a few other photos seeing some with his friends, others with what had to be family.

Elliot was watching her as she browsed around. She seemed lost in thought while looking at photos. He left her be to continue browsing, heading towards his kitchen to grab her a water bottle and look inside his fridge to see if there was anything decent to eat. He had gone shopping the day prior, but he hadn't been expecting to have another house guest. Fun occasionally would stay over at the place with him, staying in one of the spare bedrooms, but normally he stayed with his brother sharing an apartment, so the only things that were in his place were water bottles, milk, eggs, couple boxes of cereal, frozen meals, and if he remembered correctly a frozen pepperoni pizza. Glancing into the living room, he saw that she was scanning through the movies that he had lined up.

"If you want you can go ahead and pick one out to pop in?" He suggested.

"What genre are you feeling? Looks like you've got quite the collection." Olivia laughed, as she scanned from everything to horror, all the way up to Disney.

"Well my little horror nerd, you could try to see if any scary movie I own sparks an interest."

Olivia laughed at the fact that he remembered that she loved horror movies. Something about the adrenaline that it gave you, made it that much more fun, however now a days, it was rare for a good scary movie to actually scare her. It was more like watching an Action movie for her now. Scanning through the movies she saw that for someone who gets scared easily had quite the selection of horror films.

Poking his head over once again, "Were you up for any snack? I have a pizza that I could pop into the oven?" He asked, he was a bit hungry considering that they had left before they could really indulge in any food from Dave and Busters.

"Yeah actually, that sounds pretty good, also how does Saw sound?"

"Sounds great, you can go ahead and pop it in, i'll put the pizza in." Un packaging it, he placed it on a pizza tray and preheat the oven to what it needed. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he saw that he had a text from Casey and two messages from Fin.

C:Hey, I'm sorry I booked it at the house, is Liv alright?

Elliot quickly typed back explaining to her that he convinced Olivia to stay at his place for the night, so at least she'd be safe. Opening the messages from Fin, Elliot saw that he had messaged asking if everything was alright and that he would be staying at his brother for the night in case he wanted to have Olivia stay the night. Fin knew all about Elliots past, and since he was there with Dean's outburst and saw Elliot and Casey run after her, as well as the fact that Casey and Fin were dating, so he was automatically in the loop.

After sending of a couple more messages, Elliot made his way back towards the living room to see her sitting on the couch. "So, there's a 20 minute wait on the pizza, why don't I go ahead and give you the remaining tour of the place?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Olivia stood up, and followed Elliot as he walked towards the hallway that was next to the kitchen.

"Alright, so this door is the bathroom." He opened to reveal a decent sized bathroom with a decently large tub that looked like it'd be extremely perfect to relax in. They continued walking down to come to a split hallway, taking a turn down to the left, he opened the door to reveal what she could only assume was his bedroom. "I'm sorry it's a bit messy, this is my room." He showed her the rest of the way in. Glancing around she saw that just like the living room, there were photo frames on his dresser. On the left side of the room, there was a master bathroom that just like the first bathroom was pretty big only this tub was a couple lengths bigger and there seemed to be jets in the tub. She would definitely be stealing that later. Exiting the room, he took her down the rest of the hallway where two extra bedrooms lay.

"This is the room Cassie uses when she spends the night, on the occasion that she doesn't fall asleep on the couch in the living room with the TV. So, for the time being, this could be your little room?" Elliot was a little nervous to say the last bit. He knew logically that technically with her being there, she was running away from her home, then again in a months time she would be 18 and could legally move out. With the way her mother acted however, he highly doubted that she would notice she's gone for the next couple days.

"You want me to stay here longer than the night?" Olivia asked, scrunching up her eyebrows looking at him questionably. The entire situation was most definitely throwing her through the loop. After them both having a heartfelt conversation about everything that they had both been through, things that are hard telling others. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She definitely felt lighter, and safer. Those usually weren't words she would describe herself in the situation that she is in. She'd told people before and she'd never felt like this, there was always a different outcome when it came to telling people, besides the girls, she'd only ever told one other person and that was Dean. When she had finally grew a pair of balls after being with Dean for that long, she revealed everything. From her conception to the abuse, everything. Well, you could see how badly that transpired. He had sat there for a while, drinking everything she had explained to him, and he didn't want to see her for a while, no less have her stay at his place. He definitely didn't treat her with sympathy, he treated her more like she were a monster. That's the thing that she loved most about how Elliot was taking everything. He wasn't treating her differently. He went after her, he wanted to make sure she was okay, he took a risk in entering her private life just to reassure that. For that, if he wanted her to stay for the next week she would in a heartbeat.

"I know I can't make you, and you definitely don't have to, I don't want you to feel obligated to.." Realizing that she had been silent a bit to long she was quick to reassure him.

"No no no." She touched his arm, " I think it's sweet and if you wouldn't mind I'd love to stay here just until everythings, calmed down.." She smiled at him.

Elliot physically relaxed at her admission, " I definitely don't mind. I'll grab your bags and stick them in here. I sort of assumed that you wouldn't mind, so I bought a couple outfits for you, and your laptop as well as your book bag for school." He blushed slightly.

"You seriously are my KNight and shining armor aren't you?" She whispered leaning in slightly.

"As long as you're my damsel in distress.." He whispered


End file.
